


Hacking Info { Ayano x Info Chan} A Yandere Simulator Fanfic

by TheShippinati



Series: Do It (Budo x Taro) A Yandere Simulator Fan Series [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Slash, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lesbian, Minor Violence, Multiple Endings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippinati/pseuds/TheShippinati
Summary: After the events of first semester, Ayano falls hard for Info Chan after being invited out to dinner, and receiving a gift from her that caused her to laugh genuinely. Feeling a sense of fun from Info, she tries to get to Info's heart by finding out her identity and doing what she wants. However, Ayano's interrupted by her old Anti Budo team from the past, who are planning her death.As things become more complicated with Info's feelings for Ayano, She has to make adjustments so that she can be with Ayano with low risk of having her identity revealed. Big adjustments that might risk doing just that.Rated: Teens 15+ due to violence and triggering topics (Minor). Best for people who like long stories.(A standalone sequel to Do It. Not the proper sequel)





	1. Who Are You Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Things to Know:  
> -Gay story line (girl x girl)  
> -In this story, about a quarter of the rivals are present at school at the same time unlike the real game.  
> -This is more of a midway between Do It and the proper sequel.  
> -This story also contains a reader's choice like the first story  
> -Obviously non-canon stuff about the Info Club and Info's family  
> -Instances of the side original ship Butaro (Taro x Budo)  
> -Long Story With Some Long Chapters  
> -Written in Literature Format  
> -May have triggering topics  
> -Violence from the main characters  
> -Displays Yandere Simulator's Japan and may not fully display real Japanese life 
> 
> (All Characters in this story belong to Yandev and Yandere Simulator. Check out the game, it's neat ^^)

**Next Monday Morning**

" _Why am I even awake today?..._." Ayano thought to herself.

It was currently a week after the events that damaged Ayano's reputation. Ayano had managed to wake herself up and walked through a foggy morning. She headed to school with patience since she wasn't in a rush to see a hundred or so students demonizing her for what she did to Taro and Budo. She crossed the street , not alarmed by some of the cars screeching to a stop and honking their horns.

" **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!** " 

A car horn went off and screeched to a stop. She gave no reaction and continued to walk at the same pace.

 

When she arrived at school, her locker had many colorful notes stuck in it. She opened her locker and changed her shoes, letting the notes fall on the floor. She closed her locker and made a left to go up to the roof. On the way up, she checked her classroom, seeing the flower in a vase on her desk... Ayano deadpanned and made her way to the roof. She pushed the doors open, feeling like they got heavier, and proceeded over to the edge. Ayano looked down at the ground below from her height.

She simply blinked at the fall distance and took off her shoes, lying them next to her neatly. She got up on the edge and balanced herself a bit before raising her arms up evenly by her sides, waiting for the wind to tip her over. She then felt her phone buzz in her pocket and deadpanned, assuming that she knew who it was. She got down and took out her phone to answer her texts.

"Hey Ayano, more news. Last week, I saw Budo and Taro run away together~ What are you gonna do about it?~" Info texted.

" _Don't speak to me..._ "

"Aaaalright... I see we're at a bit of a bad standing," Info started, "I apologize. Happy?...  _Wait, you're never happy..._ "

" _I'll never feel happiness again..._ "

"You seemed more angry to me anyway..."

"What do you want?" Ayano asked. 

Ayano was tempted to throw her phone off the roof.

"Just to tell you that. That's all."

"You owe me information..."

"I owe you  **nothing...** " Info raised a brow at the previous message.

Ayano started boiling and called Info. Info saw her phone vibrating with Ayano's call. She ignored the call quickly and groaned.

"I suggest you control yourself before you get hurt..."

" **ANSWER...** " Ayano texted back red-faced. 

Info groaned and decided to answer this time, just to set Ayano in her place.

"Do you realize that  **you cannot**  talk to me like that?" Info started sternly, "You can't have me answer your calls on comman-"

" **You said that the plan would work and you LIED to me... you DO owe me for my services... I caused drama at this school for your STUPID paper... You promised me that you'd help me with my task!** " Ayano yelled.

"I promised you information on anyone at school, so long as you caused drama and got rid of Osana..." Info Chan started, "I did NOT promise that I would help you get your senpai. I promised you the tools to do it yourself, but I NEVER guaranteed that you would get your senpai..." Info responded, getting annoyed as well, "Not only that, but you didn't even have Osana killed, so you only did HALF your job..."

"Get over it! She's stuck at home suffering from all this!"

"Not enough for the school paper, Ayano..." Info rolled her eyes. Ayano sighed and thought about something.

"Tell me about that story of you and that girl..." Ayano replied. 

Info paused, narrowing her brows. She found the topic pointless.

"What?" Info asked, confused that she just changed the subject.

"If you're going to lie to me about if things will work out, at least tell me about the girl you said you were interested in...." Ayano demanded.

Info Chan's tension faded and she created a smirk on her face.

".....Why?~...Has that been a detail that stuck out to you?..."

"It was the first time you even spoke of information about yourself. At least tell me that..." Ayano said.

"Aaaand how will this heal you from losing Taro?...." Info asked. She spun a little in her chair.

"The LEAST you can do is have less mystery around you..." Ayano responded. Info deadpanned and was ready to hang up on her.

" _That's the point, Ayano..._  I'm supposed to be a mystery. I'm surprised you even cared enough to remember that information at all. But since you asked...." She took a pause. Ayano waited for her to speak more on it.

"Well?..."

"She waaaaas... _Interesting_... not my best~" Info responded.

Ayano pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Info would pull something like this.

" _Is_ _ **that**  _ _it?..._ " Ayano mumbled. 

Info sighed and looked at one of her notebooks on the desk.

"How about this... You seem ....tense... So let me take you out to dinner tonight at 7. Be out at 6. The place is kinda far. We'll talk then. However, don't expect everything... Also, dress nice..." 

She hung up. Ayano just glared at her phone.

"Who is she?... Why does she have to be such a big secret?..." She thought, "well.... since I don't have anyone to go after... I mind as well distract myself... At least to expose her for letting me make a fool of myself..." 


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally on my Wattpad aka Shippi @TheShippinati

**Around 6 pm**

The evening had hit in Buraza Town and Ayano was standing by her front door. She decided to wear a simple yet short black dress. It was no longer saved for anything, so she mind as well use it. She looked at her phone, waiting for a message from Info. She checked the time, seeing that it was 5:58 pm.

"She's definitely going to be a bit late... but why dinner?" Ayano thought. She then got a text message right afterward.

"I'm outside," Info messaged. 

Ayano looked out her window and saw a car with tinted windows.

"Hmm... I was expecting a limo for some reason. I guess that's too flashy..." Ayano thought and headed out the door.

She walked up to the car and the window rolled down, revealing Info Chan with a mask on. It was a white and red kitsune mask.

"Get in..." Info said. 

Ayano opened the door and sat next to her. Info looked at Ayano's outfit.

"Ah, I see you actually dressed nice~" She said. 

Ayano deadpanned and looked away from her.

" _You say that like I can't...._ " Ayano responded.

"It was just a joke. Relax... Let's just say I'm already aware you can..." Info said.

Ayano paused and raised a brow. The doors closed automatically and the driver began to head up to the restaurant. Ayano looked at Info Chan's mask and tried to imagine her face. She tried to study her jawline, but got no real information from that. She looked at her neck, to which Info Chan felt.

"Don't bother..." Info said, " _Also quit it... that feels awful..._ "

" _I don't care..._ "

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**6:45 pm**

 

The car stopped at a five-star restaurant. The driver and guard got out and opened the doors for the girls. Ayano and Info got out the car and headed into the building. Ayano looked around the place. Her parents made a lot of money, but not this much. The restaurant specialized in both homeland and foreign food. Ayano then looked at Info.

"You can take off the mask now," Ayano said.

"They know me," Info Chan said without looking at her.

The host saw the familiar masked girl and a waiter immediately guided them to a table. As they were being guided through the dimly lit restaurant, Ayano saw a group get ejected from their table and the waiters cleaning the table quickly. The waiter then sat them at that table. Ayano looked around uncomfortably.

"May I start you off with anything to drink?" The waiter asked. Info looked at Ayano.

"I'll... just get water..." Ayano said.

"Same."

The waiter wrote it down and headed off immediately. Ayano sighed.

"Alright, getting straight to the point. Tell me about yourself..." Ayano started. Info raised her brow.

"Um.. you said you wanted to know about that girl in the past...." Info responded, "You did not say anything about me specifically."

" _Info... don't start with me..._ " Ayano said smoothing back her hair.

"What do you mean? That wasn't a part of the deal. I invited you out to dinner and told you that I would give you at least something. You want to know information, therefore we will play by  **MY**  rules..." Info responded. 

Ayano just glared back at her. Info folded her hands. 

" _Make your questions smart..._ "

"Fine... first off, how was she herself like?... How'd it start?" Ayano started. Info gave a nod.

"Much better..." Info said. The waiter came back with their water.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter said.

The girls looked at him. A few moments after ordering, Info Chan recomposed herself and faced Ayano. Ayano was listening. Info began to think of her story.

"I only will tell you stuff that isn't super sensitive..." She started, "My father does.... _business_... that allows him to collect a lot of information on people. I learned what I know from him. Do not ask for his name..."

" _Wasn't planning to..._ "

"I got into collecting information and studying the school to catch this girl I was talking about. This started at my old school in the north with someone trying to find a date for me... They were concerned about my constant tech usage," Info took a sip of her water, "She was an idiot because this girl turned out to be rather hostile and manipulative... She would tell me what to do, how to dress, etc. If I didn't listen, she would hurt me." 

Ayano raised a brow at this.

"Someone hurting  _you_?"

"Mind you, she was pretty athletic... very strong... She'd do it when she's out of control of her emotions... She also found fun in blaming me for weird happenings around the school, of course causing me to get a bad reputation. People thought I was insane and I got used to isolating myself while at school," Info stopped to check on Ayano, "By the way, I'm not trying to have a sob story here... She was just one of my biggest inconveniences..." 

Ayano nodded, not really believing her.

"Alright... then?" Ayano responded.

Info deadpanned, seeing that she didn't believe her, but at the same time almost snickered from it.

"I used my skills of info collecting and surveillance to prove that she was the one causing havoc, since she had a really good reputation... One of the best actually. In the process...." Info started stirring her water with her straw, "I became rather obsessed with the power that came from finding information and breaking anyone I please. It's quite satisfying actually... especially after that incident..." she chuckled, "eventually, I got so good and found the perfect dirt on her. The girl became a worker for me to help me sell school newspapers.

"I see..."

"However, When my father relocated, so did I.... and that's how I got here... That's all you need to know..."

"What's your name?" Ayano asked randomly.

Info didn't even react to that poor attempt.

" _...Bold_..." Info replied simply. Ayano sighed and Info folded her hands again, "This information seems to be keeping you up. Why do you wish to know me so badly? So you can tell everyone about it just to get back at me for your plan failing?" 

Ayano just stared back, a bit defeated. Info just chuckled and shook her head.

"Is this why you agreed to come out tonight?" Info asked.

"You... owe... me..."

"Nothing..." Info completed.

" **Then I'll just stop helping you with your papers...** " Ayano said back.

"I have too much information on you for you to do that safely..." Info said, "I provided you with too much info for you to just go free...." 

Ayano was boiling on the inside.

" _I'm leaving..._ "

" _I'm your ride..._ "

" _ **I'll walk...**_ " 

Ayano stood up to leave. Info just looked to the side and furrowed her brows a little.

" _Wait..._ " Info responded. 

Ayano looked back at Info. Info turned her head toward her. 

"I guess... I'll give you a little more information... just so you don't do something drastic that is... plus you dressed nice for the occasion, so I guess I'll give you something for your trouble..."

"You sound like Osana..." Ayano sat back down.

" **Don't make me change my mind...** " Info said. She was a bit offended by such an insult, "Still ask better questions..."

"Can I see your face?"

" _You don't follow directions well, do you?..._ " Info was trying hard not to smile from almost laughing.

"I don't even know what to ask you..." Ayano said.

"It's because you don't actually care about me. You just want something damaging to hold above me. Try again..." Info said.

Their food was brought to the table. The waiters told them to enjoy. Ayano nor Info started eating.

"How did you think of me and Taro being together?...." Ayano asked.

Info tilted her head to the side a little then straightened it back up.

" _Waste of time..._ " Info said, " _I think you could do better..._ "

"But he was the first person to ever be nice to me..." Ayano said. Info rolled her eyes.

" _Is that all it takes to get to your cold heart? Just being nice to you?_ " Info asked, "This dinner must be sooooo romantic to you then.... I bet you wished Taro would've just taken you out to dinner..." 

Ayano looked around at the dinner and felt her face heat up. She did kind of find it romantic.

" _Shut up..._ " Ayano mumbled.

"I don't think you actually love him... You just like that he gave you emotions because he wasn't an ass to you like everyone else..." Info said, "...you don't love him..."

Ayano's hands were shaking, but the then stopped as she thought about it. She remained silent. Info lifted her mask slightly to eat some of her food. She then looked at Ayano, who could only look down at her plate. Info Chan placed down her chopsticks neatly.

" _Ayano..._ " Info called to her.

Ayano didn't respond. She just sat stiffly with even emptier eyes than the ones she was born with. Info waited for her to speak back, but knew that waiting wouldn't work.

"What's with you?..." Info asked.

" _I'm never... going to feel joy...ever again..._ " She managed to get out.

"I think you're being a tad dramatic..." Info Chan deadpanned.

"I _....have this condition...where I can't feel emotions the same way everyone else can_ -"

"I'm aware, Ayano... I know those details on you..." Info said back. Ayano looked up at her.

"I don't think you know how it's like to feel empty..." Ayano started, "Not even discontent. Just pure apathy... He was the first person that I actually felt emotions around... Yes it was from a nice gesture, but he still did something amazing..."

"First of all, if you can even feel bad for not feeling emotions, it IS discontent and not just apathy... Second of all, anyone can be nicer than him... I could be nicer than him..." Info said.

Ayano's eyes widened a bit. Info realized what she said and moved her mask down a tad bit so that her eyes weren't visible.

" _I think this dinner's over..._ " Info Chan muttered.

Ayano actually found her tone humorous.

" _You think you can be nicer than Taro Yamada..._ _You..._ " Ayano said smirking.

"To be fair, I didn't try to hit you with a bat..." Info said. 

Ayano just looked at her, still with the same face.

 "Just forget I said anything..." Info said frustrated, "Just get over him already... It was never going to work..."

"Why are you so interested in having me forget Taro?~" Ayano rested her head on one of her hands.

" _ **Check...**_ " 

 


	3. Joker

**11 pm**

 

It was late at night at the Aishi household. Crickets were going off around the bushes outside this clear night. Ayano was sitting on her bed, looking at her shrine for Taro while thinking about dinner with Info. Since Taro would never be hers, the items in it were beginning to lose their effect. The gum and apple didn't seem as flavorful as they once were, the hair seemed to have finally split its ends, and the picture of Taro just reminded her of the wrathful eyes he gave her when trying to hit her with a bat. All in the name of Budo.

" _There's nothing but bad memories here..._ " She mumbled to herself and stood up.

She took her shrine and headed down the stairs to the living room. She hesitantly placed the shrine on the couch and looked at the cold fireplace. She stared at it for a few moments before looking around for something to light it with. She found a lighter, lit two incenses and placed it by the firewood. The fireplace ignited and she took a deep breath looking at the fire.

" _I don't know why I want to live after all this..._ " Ayano thought,  _"I really don't understand why I'm deciding to live right now...I have nothing left looking for in this world... so why do I want to stick around?....Senpai hates me...Why not just jump in the fireplace?_ " She then thought about Info and her life, "I guess that might be why... When I finally get to the bottom of her, I'm out of here... but...first..."

She looked over to the shrine and picked up Taro's hair. She sat down on the ground, close enough to the fireplace and held a single hair near it. The heat from the fire was making her hand shake. She dropped it and the hair didn't even go into the fire. The lock just floated under the coffee table. She took another deep breath and picked it back up. She tossed it back into the fire, watching the heat consume it before it could even touch the fire itself. She then threw the rest in.

Ayano felt her heart racing, only reliving the rage that Taro showed her when she decided to sabotage Budo. She took the gum and apple and just threw it into the fire without hesitation.

" _ **Just get through it.....**_ " Ayano told herself harshly and took all the things in her shrine. 

She started pelting objects from her Taro shrine one by one, tearing up angrily in the process.

 " **THEY DON'T MEAN ANYTHING ANYMORE!** "

The fire grew a little larger with each item thrown in, moving at a quick pace. Ayano looked at the underwear through blurry eyes and took them. She tossed them in the fire the quickest, since holding them now felt forbidden. All she could think of was Budo and Taro together as Oka described them to be. Just Budo and Taro snuggling in bed made her want to cry even more, remembering the picture that was sent in the group chat. Ayano held her knees shivering a bit as she sat there, feeling her purpose in life literally burn away.

She then heard the doorbell ring. She looked over to the door, wishing to ignore it, but knew it must be something important based on how late it is. She wiped her face and went to the door. She cracked open the door and saw a lady with a bouquet of flowers. Ayano just looked at the bouquet with the note confused and opened the door fully.

"A gift to you," the lady said.

Ayano took the flowers and the messenger gave a polite bow before leaving. Ayano closed the door and looked at the bouquet of mostly roses and lilies. She looked at the note and read it.

" _Bet Taro never gave you flowers now did he?... Told you I can be nicer. Now get over him..._ "

Ayano just looked at the note, still stressed, but a bit humored by it. She observed the flowers and also found a few small heart-shaped red lollipops littered through it.

" _Pfft... now you're just trying to mock me..._ " She smirked a little and headed upstairs.

She then looked at the fireplace and went to get a vase full of water. She casually threw out her mother's wilted White Day flowers that were in it already and used the water to put out the fire. She then headed back upstairs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Tuesday Morning, 7 am**

Ayano had woken up with a little pep in her step today. She decided to head to the Info Club room when she arrived at school. She was eating one of the lollipops she received, which were strawberry gourmet. She peak in to see if Info was there. Info immediately spotted her. She took out her phone and messaged her. Ayano felt her phone buzz and looked at the message.

"Just because I took you out to dinner doesn't mean you have free access to this room... Carry on now..." Info messaged.

"I have no tasks to do anymore, so I want to come in."

" _You reeaaaally like testing your luck, don't you..._ "

"Based on what you've seen of me, I can say the same to you, Info."

"I don't think you really can..."

"Just let me in..."

"Go stalk Osana..." Info placed her phone down annoyed.

She then received a photo message of Ayano deadpanning. Info then remembered.

". _...Riiiiiight... she's stuck at home....because she's a mental mess..._ " Info thought to herself.

"I. Have. No. Task."

"Go. Cause. Drama. For the paper..."

"Now you're just out of ideas..." Ayano messaged.

Ayano was just loitering outside the Info Club room as she messaged. Some people that walked down the halls gave her dirty looks. Shima saw her and glared.

" _Weirdo..._ " Shima said with scorn and continued walking.

Ayano rolled her eyes. Info pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If I let you in, will you stop being annoying?..."

"Sure..." Ayano messaged back, liking that Info's guard got messed up.

Info opened the door and pulled Ayano in quickly. She shut the door immediately afterward. Ayano looked around the room, seeing nothing but the blaring white computer screens. Ayano squinted.

" _I see why you need glasses..._ " Ayano said. Info headed back to her seat.

" _Don't touch anything..._ " Info said. She placed her mask on since Ayano was present.

"Alright..."

Ayano decided to get a little revenge and casually walked over to the door with her hands folded behind her back. She suddenly decided to just turn on the Info Club room's lights. Info's eye started twitching.

" _Turn off the lights...._ " Info demanded.

Ayano turned them back off. She waited exactly five seconds before turning them back on. Info deadpanned.

" _I understand you thought last night was funny, but that doesn't mean you get to act like a fool. Turn the lights off..._ " Info said.

Ayano turned the lights back off. Info went back to typing on her computer. Ayano walked over to the monitor and looked down at the keyboard. Info glanced at Ayano from the corner of her eye, suddenly feeling great warm on her entire left arm. She felt Ayano's entire right side from her skirt, to her right boob and a bit of her socks. Info Chan deadpanned then smirked just a tiny bit.

" _A little close..._ " Info said.

"Thanks for the flowers..." Ayano said simply. She finished her lollipop.

" _You're welcome, now move..._ " Info said. Ayano only moved half an inch away, "Little more...." Ayano scooted over only a little more, "more..." Ayano moved again only slightly, still in contact with Info, " **Are you trying to get-**  Go sit in the chair over there..."

Info pointed to a chair next to her that was at another desk. Ayano went to go sit in the chair and watched Info Chan type in the dark. Ayano just turned side to side in her spin chair. Ever since last night, a troll took over her body. Info Chan glanced over at her.

"You're not going to find anything to do here... You mind as well just go to class..."

The bell rang and Ayano didn't move. Info rolled her eyes and went back to her monitor. Ayano pushed her chair over to Info, letting her roll over, to which Info pushed her seat back. Ayano scooted back over, bumping into Info's chair and looked at the screen. She saw Miyuji walk past on one of the screens with her guitar. Ayano then noticed something.

"What are you typing?... I see nothing on your screen..."

"Look toward the bottom..." Info responded. Ayano saw a small document box.

"Oh..."

"Now stop looking at it..." Info said.

Ayano looked at the keyboard and hesitated before pressing one of the keys. Info pressed the back button and continued typing. Ayano pressed another key. Info slapped her hand out the way and continued. Ayano waited for Info to lose her guard and slowly inched her hand toward the keyboard. Info slapped her hand away. Ayano looked at the screen smirking.

" _You're like a cat now, I swear..._ " Info mumbled under her breath.

" _Nya nya..._ " Ayano said. She had little enthusiasm.

" _Nya nya go to class..._ " Info said back in the same dry tone.

Ayano looked at the screen, looking for the "on" button. She saw a blue power button and glanced over at Info Chan. She smiled and reached her hand over to Info's mask and moved it upward. Info moved her hand. Ayano tried again, which earned a groan from Info. Ayano adjusted her mask back for her and giggled quietly. Info sighed and continued typing, getting ready to punch Ayano. Ayano then pressed the monitor's power button, causing it to go into sleep mode. The room went dark.

" _ **I actually... hate you right now...**_ " Info rested her head on her shoulders, chuckling a small bit from both amusement and great annoyance. Ayano was chuckling as well. The late bell rang.

 "You're late..."

"That's fine," Ayano said.

She immediately pulled the mask off of Info's face. Info Chan covered her face with her hands. Ayano pressed the monitor button again and eventually there was light. Info faced away from her.

" **Why does one slip up turn you into a complete idiot??**  Are you okay?? Are you still mourning over Taro??"

"I'm not sure actually~" Ayano spoke back and went to press another button.

" _That's it..._ " 

Info grabbed her hands and wrestled her down to the floor. Ayano tried to get her off of her.

"I'm tired of you acting like a fool now... Ha ha ha, I said I could be nicer than Taro. So what?... I was trying to make a point on why you should get over him..." Info said.

Ayano just looked up at her, breathing a bit heavily. Info let go of her, throwing her hands to the side. Ayano stood up immediately and pulled Info Chan down. She immediately took off Info's classes and stared at her, causing Info to inch back a bit.

" _W-what th-_ " Info started before Ayano quickly latched onto her and connected lips.

Ayano held onto her via shoulders as she kissed her. Ayano had a strong desire to not separate from her, loving the way she made her laugh. She was squeezing Info's shoulders, which froze her in place. Info's eyes were burning from how hard she was staring. She sat there frozen, unsure of what to do, but her face and neck tingled. 


	4. Of Course There's Others

Info eventually separated Ayano from her lips and glared at her. Ayano's eyes were dazed.

" _ **What...are...you...doing?...**_ " Info Chan said. Her breath was weak.

Ayano just sat there, her hands shivering a bit.

"I....I.....I..."

"Was my gift THAT touching to you?..."

" _Please don't hate me..."_  Ayano said.

She fluttered her eyes absent-minded and was fighting the urge to hug Info. Info saw the mindless grin slightly growing on Ayano's face, knowing that was trouble.

"Just go to class..." Info said back.

Ayano just stood up and looked at Info before heading out of the Info room. Info Chan got up from the floor and sat in her chair. She rested her head on her hands. The room was 30 degrees warmer now.

" _You're so annoying...what the...nnn..._ "

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**1 pm**

Lunch had rolled around and Ayano was sitting on the rooftop with her lunch. It was some of the leftover food she had from dinner last night. She had her hand on her cheek, thinking about Info similarly to how she thought of Taro. However, her funny memories of Info fueled her new passion. Ayano and Info had always bickered in their messages. She took out her phone and thought about messaging her.

"You... make me laugh~" Ayano said to herself. She held a hand over her heart, "With you, there seems to be a sense of... adventure?.... You're so stubborn....but the best part about you is that you're already on board!~ Now I don't even need to fight any annoying....... **a w f u l.....r i v-** "

She paused when she heard talking near her. She heard Sakyu Basu rehearsing a confession.

"I wish I could talk to you...but you're just so mysterious..." Sakyu said to herself. Ayano's eyes widened.

"..... _No...._ "

"I don't even know your real name... but you're just so intriguing~"

" **No...** "

"Just the thought of being with you, Info Chan... That would be quite a dangerous ride~ I'd be willing to do anything... Anything~" Sakyu snickered afterward.

" **Are you... KIDDING ME???** " Ayano yelled.

Others who were on the roof began to stare at her puzzled. Ayano looked around and took her lunch quickly. She awkwardly headed down the stairs to the Info room. Ayano's mind started racing again.

"This is a joke... This is a cruel joke... And to think it wouldn't happen again, it does... The universe hates me...Luckily defeating her will be easy. I'll just simply tell Info Chan about it. Easy..."

But indeed it was not easy. Ayano knocked on the Info Club door. Info opened the door, letting Ayano in. She had the mask back on despite burning up from earlier.

".....What..."

"I wanted to tell you that Sakyu Basu likes you," Ayano said.

She smiled and began to eat her food.

"There's several admirers I have here," Info Chan said.

Ayano was still smiling when she dropped her chopsticks.

"Achm  **what?** "

"Yeah, people like my 'mysterious nature' or whatever. I do occasionally get a few people trying to win my heart via messages. It's not fun..."

"Who else??" Ayano asked.

She walked up to the monitor where Info was typing.

"I don't know all their names but it's barely a few people here, and people from other places... Most I'm not interested in..."

". . . . .  _Most?_  . . . . ."

"It's mostly a bunch of weird guys after me..." Info responded, "However, there is one girl that stands out from the rest."

" _ **O h . . . .**_ " Ayano said through her teeth with a big smile, " _ **h o w s w e e t . . .**_ "

Info Chan just chuckled.

"I assume you're going to run with that alone," Info Chan said.

"Maybe you should tell me who she is so I can say hi~" She said. She leaned against Info's chair.

"Hmmmm. I don't think so..." Info said back.

Ayano deadpanned and turned Info Chan's seat toward her. Info Chan crossed her arms.

"Are you suuuuure you don't want to?~" Ayano asked.

She was inching closer to Info Chan's face. Info raised a brow at her.

"Pretty su-"

" **IT'S SAKYU, ISN'T IT...** " Ayano snapped back. Info Chan deadpanned.

"Keep your voice down, and I see that you're fixed on me..." Info started, "Ayano, do you know what would make me reeeaaally happy?"

" _Let me guess... the newspapers?_ " Ayano mumbled back. Info Chan nodded. Ayano groaned, "Fine... I'll get to work and really give you a story if you give me a hint about the people who like you..." Ayano said.

Info thought about possible targets she wanted to get.

"Hmm... Let me just tell you who they are actually since you're willing to work again. Sakyu, Oka, uhhhh Kokona, Osoro,"

Info continued to list. Ayano just crossed her arms.

" _Something tells me that this is just your hit list for school..._ " Ayano said back. Info Chan just looked at her.

"...Alright... you got me..." Info admitted.

She turned her chair toward Ayano and looked up to her face. Ayano and Info gave each other a strong stare into each other's eyes. Info chan crossed her arms again.

" _What's causing this interest?..."_ Info asked, " _Be honest..._ "

Ayano remained silent. Info glared at her and wrapped her arms around Ayano's waist. She brought her over to her so that she was sitting on her lap. Ayano's eyes shot open as her legs slowly crossed.

" _Listen..._ " Info Chan started quietly, " _If you can get rid of the list of people AND boost my newspaper... I will be yours..._ "

Ayano's heart was racing. She was already planning.

"And you'll ignore any other love request?..." Ayano asked.

"Yes. I'll place yours as a priority..."

"And how do I know I can trust you?..." Ayano asked with furrowed brows.

Info Chan just looked at Ayano in her entirety and met back at her face.

" _.....Just... trust me on it..._ " Info Chan muttered out. Ayano sighed.

"Fine... I'll do it..." Ayano said back. Info Chan looked at her.

"You don't seem excited. You didn't mind doing this for Taro..."

"I'm never excited about killing people..." Ayano said, "I just don't mind doing so if it means gaining something worthwhile... That's all..."

"Alright, then it's settled," Info Chan said.

They sat there, still in the same position.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Ayano asked. Info Chan looked to the side. Ayano raised Info's chin, "Warning~"

"I know you get 'attached' easily..." Info Chan said back.

Ayano couldn't help but smile a little as she played with Info Chan's hair. Info wasn't sure what made Ayano cling to her, but knew that whatever she did, she must definitely monitor Ayano's behavior even more.


	5. Come Over

**7 pm**

Ayano was at her bedroom window looking at a single red lock of hair she got from Info Chan. She looked at how the sun lit up the lock of hair. Energy radiated from the fiery shade, like it had its own fuzzy light. Then again, maybe that was just from looking at Info's computer monitors too long. She looked around her room, which looked darker from looking out near the sunset.

She looked over at her shrine and thought about her lock of hair. She looked over to the bouquet and stood up. She went to take a lollipop and went over to her now cleaned out shrine. She placed the lock of hair in one of the spots and the lollipop in the compartment next to it. She looked at the set up.

"This feels wrong..." She thought to herself, "Placing someone else's things in this shrine feels too foreign, but these things needed to go somewhere... maybe I should get a new one..."

She took the shrine and went to the basement to place it down there. She then got a message from Info.

"What are you doing right now?" Info messaged. 

Info was currently sitting on her couch watching tv.

"About to go out shopping,"

"You didn't start your mission yet?" Info asked.

" ?.... You gave it to me six hours ago..." Ayano replied. 

She was on her way out of the house and up the street.

"Well, this time, try to work quicker..." Info replied back. 

Ayano just looked at the message and smiled a little.

"She wants to talk to me~" Ayano thought to herself. Info waited for a reply and messaged again.

"Are you shopping for supplies?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"Well get to it..."

"Won't need to. I have everything. I'm shopping fooooor...Other things," Ayano massaged and headed into the store. 

Info just looked at the texted and her face began to tint.

"Other things?... Like?" Info asked. She really needed clarification. Ayano smirked.

"It's a surprise. For you," Ayano said. 

She wanted to mess with Info since she knew what she was assuming. Info had to open a window. She groaned loudly.

"Ayano, quit it!" She thought and messaged back, "Like, things to wear orrrrr..." she just looked at her message, wanting to delete herself along with the message later on.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Ayano said looking around for a new shrine.

She saw a few ads for strawberry flavored candies for sale in the window of a store across the street. She immediately thought of Info. Meanwhile, Info wanted to bash her face in a wall.

" _Alright... I see what game you're playing, and I refuse to play it..._ "

"What candy do you like?" Ayano asked.

Info just simply stared at the text. She didn't even know what to reply.

"....Why?..."

"Just answer."

"Chocolate stuff..." Info answered back confused.

Ayano suddenly had more of a positive opinion of chocolate. She went to the checkout to buy her shrine and proceeded directly across the street to go buy candy. Info waited for a reply from Ayano. Ayano walked into the small candy store and went to get chocolate for Info.

"Ayano?" Info messaged again. Ayano looked at the message.

"Hm?"

"You should come over," Info sent.

She immediately looked away from the screen. She placed the phone on the coffee table in front of her.

"For?" Ayano asked.

She was buying a basket as well to place all the candy in. Her arms were shaking.

"We should discuss plans...I'll send a ride..." Info replied back.

Ayano decided to hurry with her shopping and head home to prepare everything. She sprinted home aggressively.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**7:45 pm**

Ayano was now at home with a basket full of chocolates and a red panda bear she found with red glasses. She had made sure that the basket was perfect, going a bit overboard with the red theme. She giggled at the basket.

"I think she'll like it~" Ayano said.

She was proud of the basket, but was ready to burn it on the spot if Info didn't like it. She stood up to look at the dress she had on which was similar to the one she wore to dinner, but in dark red. She got closer to her mirror and ran her hand down it.

" _**R e d   i s   n o w   t h e   g r e a t e s t   c o l o r . . .**_ "

The doorbell then rang which made her look toward the door. She ran into her room and snatched her basket off the bed before going downstairs.

 

____________

 

Her ride eventually arrived in front of Info's home. All of the side windows of the car were tinted so that Ayano couldn't see the house. She tried to look through the front window, but her driver restricted her. Her door was opened and a black sack was immediately placed over her body. The man led her to the front door and rang the doorbell. Info got up and went to answer the door and saw the man with Ayano. He removed the sack from Ayano's head.

"Enter..." Info said. Ayano walked in and looked around.

"Your place is nice..."

"That's not-" 

Info was interrupted by the sight of the basket. She raised a brow. Ayano looked at the basket and smiled.

"You like?"

"What is that?...." Info asked.

Ayano heard her tone, causing her smile to weaken a bit. Her lip twitched.

"I got it for you..." Ayano held out the basket for Info to take. Info just stared at her.

"That's...not necessary...at all... I'm not sure what's fully got into you, but it needs to stop...." Info replied.

Ayano continued to hold out the basket with a now stressed smile. The smile soon broke and she lowered the basket. Info walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I must warn you that when it comes to Osoro this time around, she would be a lot harder to beat. Sh-"

 Info looked next to her, seeing that Ayano wasn't there and looked toward the door.

Ayano was still standing there. Info deadpanned.

"I sometimes forget you're unstable..." she thought to herself.

She stood up and walked over to Ayano. She closed the front door and looked at her. Ayano looked back at her and tried to give her the basket again. She now gave her a glare that said "take it" and Info took the basket.

"I see you dressed nicely again..." Info said quietly. Ayano's smile came back.

"Oh, it's something I just threw on~" Ayano said looking to the side.

" _Riiiiiiiight...._ " Info said with a smirk, "so the low cut dress is just a random outfit you have for everyday wear?" 

Ayano just stared at Info red-handed.

"..........Yes...." Ayano replied.

Info just shook her head and placed the basket on the table.

"Well anyway," Info started, "Tell me... what's been getting to you? Why are you so fixed on me? I thought you cared about no one?"

"Well," Ayano sat really close to Info Chan, "I don't know... you just interest me is all... I like how you make me laugh..."

"Soooo you like me.... Because I make you laugh?..."

"Look, this feels entirely out of order for me... usually you have the crush, then get rid of everyone that likes your crush, THEN you confess and get your crush... However I'm not used to someone already liking me back before all of it..."

Ayano sighed and played with Info's hair. Info immediately stared in shock.

"So it's like... there's this missing out of order-"

"WHAT??" Info yelled. Ayano looked at her.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"DARLING? **AYANO...**  I SAID YOU HAVE TO KILL FIRST..." Info said back. Ayano chuckled.

"Well, you already know I will succeed~ So I mind as well call you darling, right?" Ayano said happily, "Or do you prefer something less formal? Also with the lollipops along with the chocolate, I had to get cherry. Turned out, the strawberry flavors were an old ad...  _I know... those idiots..._ "

She ran her fingers through Info's hair. Info was dead silent.

"...I like cherry... and we'll see about that... I mean, you failed to kill Osa-"

"You stated that you wished for something bad to happen to Osana. You NEVER specified death. You just said to do something to make her suffer," Ayano interrupted, "She's at home and she suffering from the events of the school. Job teeeeechnically done~" 

She hugged around Info. Info looked straight at her.

"I can already see that you're trying to do loopholes..." Info said back. Ayano kissed her nose and chuckled.

" _I literally saved Taro from a rematch, so he owes me..._ " Info thought to herself. 


	6. A New Problem

**Wednesday Morning 7 am**

Info Chan was in the Info Club room typing on her computer. She looked to the side, seeing the lollipop wrapper Ayano had left. She looked at the cameras of the school, seeing everyone arriving and talking in their friend groups. She then paused at a figure in the far right of the camera. She switched cameras and saw a raven-haired girl who had placed on white gloves and had readied a knife in her pocket. Info Chan knew who she was and immediately messaged Ayano.

"Ayano, where are you?" Info messaged. 

Ayano was just reaching the gates of the school. She looked at her phone and smiled.

"Shouldn't you know~" Ayano texted back. Info groaned.

"No seriously, where are you? It's important..." Info replied. Ayano deadpanned.

"I'm just getting to school. Why? Do you want me to come over?!" 

Ayano messaged but was already heading there regardless. Info then had an idea.

"Yes. I need you here..." Info messaged.

In literally 10 seconds, she heard a knock on the door. Info sighed.

" _Ooooof course..._ " 

She got up and answered the door, quickly pulling Ayano in and shutting the door.

"I'm glad you're coming to terms with needing me," Ayano said happily.

"I needed you here because I needed to warn you... there's an assassin at school and I think she's after you..."

Info headed back to her seat. Ayano pulled up a chair next to her.

"Proof that she's after me and not anyone else?" Ayano asked.

"Well, she's never called unless there's a seriously dangerou-" 

Info immediately stopped and smelled, " _I smell cherries...._ "

" **Awww you noticed!** " Ayano said happily. Info just grimace.

"I'm not used to this happiness from you... Have you done this a lot before?..." Info asked.

"I have and I'm glad I can do it again~"

Ayano folded her hands. Info brought up the cameras to see where the girl could have went. She found her going into the Audiovisual Room.

"Strange she's going there..." Info said observing, "We dub her as Nemesis... I think I will need you to go spy... If things get too dangerous, then come back... of course after losing her trail. Don't lead her here..." 

Ayano paused and stared dead at her.

" _Sooooo...you called me here... so I_ _don't_ _get hurt...Only for you to send me to go spy on her....to see if I'm at risk for getting hurt......_????" Ayano threw her hands up.

"Well, you're my only spy..." Info said.

"How??" Ayano asked, "Just use the camera to spy in there again! You just want me to leave..."

Info looked to the side since they may or may not be true. A boy had walked by the Info room and heard girls bickering inside. He listened in with his friend.

"Ayano..." Info sighed, "Alright fine..."

Info brought up the camera in the audiovisual room and looked in. Both girls were shocked at seeing some of Ayano's old group with Nemesis. There was Osoro, Asu, Oka, Kizana, and Amai. Amai was shaking with her basket. Osoro looked at Nemesis.

"Ayano Aishi... Her hair is dark grey in a ponytail, and her eyes match. She has black hip high socks. Trust me, you'll be able to point her out," Osoro started, "She's relatively quiet, but she's super dangerous."

"You can feel her... dark energy..." Oka said, "When she's in intense emotion however, it's... relatively hard to feel that emptiness she radiates... but it's still a scary energy..."

Nemesis raised a brow at Oka, but took her word on it. Point is that she gives a dangerous vibe regardless. Nemesis nodded and had headed out of the room to go prepare. Info looked at Ayano.

"This isn't over apparently..." Info Chan thought to herself and had a few ideas.

She then looked at Ayano and poked her nose. Ayano immediately started smiling.

"Hey Ayano~"

"Yes?~" Ayano asked getting closer.

"I'll need you to go talk to Sakyu for a bit. I just need to know somethings. Like why she likes me." Info said.

Ayano nodded and left to go find her, knowing where she would be at this time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ayano had made it to the roof and saw Sakyu where she usually was, which was by the edge of the roof. Ayano walked over to Sakyu in a cutesy fashion with her hands folded behind her back. She gave a bubbly smile.

"Hey there," Ayano said, "Nice day today, huh?" 

Sakyu glared at her.

"Are you really pretending that you didn't do what you did a week ago, you creep??" Sakyu asked. She took a step back, "You're possessive and I want nothing to do with you!"

"Oh no no! That me is... _over..._ " Ayano looked to the side, "I just wanted to ask you something. I wanted to ask you before that one girl randomly blurted out and interrupted you..."

"That sounded like you..." Sakyu deadpanned.

"What makes you like Info Chan? I mean, she's impossible to talk to..." Ayano said. She was walking closer.

" _None of your business..._ "

"But it was requested by that anonymous source that I ask you. She seems to be two steps ahead of you actually," Ayano said.

Sakyu looked at her and placed a hand by her mouth.

"R..Really?" Sakyu asked. 

Ayano smiled from the change of her face.

"Well, she IS Info Chan of course. I mean, her car is in front of the school. She wants you to meet her to discuss," Ayano said pointing ahead.

Sakyu looked out to see where the car was. Ayano immediately pushed her against the railing guarding the border of the school roof.

"WHAT THE-!" Sakyu yelled.

" **YOOOOOU B-** "

"HEY!" A student council member yelled. Ayano immediately stopped and turned around, seeing the pepper spray, "Guidance counselor..." Kuroko ordered.

Ayano looked at the dark haired girl and surrendered, wishing not to get pepper sprayed.

 

_______________________

 

In a few minutes, Ayano was sitting directly across from the guidance counselor. Neither was particularly fond with seeing each other.

" _I see that you're in my office..._ " Genka started, "... _realistically, you should be expelled for what you did not too long ago, but you're lucky that someone had your back... you've been spotted nearly trying to push another student off the roof... You better have an excellent reason for this..._ "

Ayano looked around trying to find an answer but then stopped. She looked Genka straight in the eyes.

"I'm here because I want a girl present here," Ayano started, "but there are many people in her life that are annoying her by texting her and giving her weird messages. So I went out to confront the messengers for her since she told me to..."

Genka gave her a stern glare, which only grew meaner.

"Young lady..."Genka started, "Are you aware of what a reputation is? Do you know that the school has one? Do you need to be reminded?... We will NOT ACCEPT anymore interruptions from you! The ONLY reason you're still here is because someone vouched for you!"

Ayano was shocked that the truth didn't work.

"But I-" 

"I am sending you home for the rest of the day... you better have your  **act**  together tomorrow and here on out  **or else...**  If I catch you doing anything else that endangers another student's life again, you will be expelled regardless of who's looking out for you. You are hereby dismissed..." Genka said.

Ayano sighed and stood up to leave. Info was watching on her monitor.

"Sorry... I had to get you out the building..." Info Chan's eyes then shot open, "WAIT. THAT WAS DUMB. Now she'll just follow her home! Crap!" She took out her phone to message Ayano.

"Ayano. Come to the Info Club room. I'll escort you home..." 


	7. I Want Us To Work

**8:30 am**

The girls had arrived back at the Aishi residence. A light sun shower was starting to form over Buraza Town. Info looked around her home and saw the fireplace full of burnt stuff. Info raised a brow at the burnt items.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't clean..." Ayano said, "Why did you want to escort me home?"

"I forgot that this girl could just follow you home..." Info facepalmed at her mistake. Ayano looked over at her.

"Hey Info, If you could just get anybody to fill your place as your drama maker for the newspaper, why do you keep protecting me?" Ayano asked. 

She was hoping for another trip-up answer from Info.

"Well, that's the thing. You're the best girl to call for these kinds of things. You're irreplaceable..." Info replied.

Ayano just stared back, unsure how to process what was said.

" _..I'm...what?..._ "

"You're irreplaceable. There's no one like you to rely on. At least at my disposable. You do the job right, most days, and  _ **you took that as something else didn't you...**_ " Info asked.

Ayano's eyes were still fixed on Info. Her heart started beating faster and she finally looked away. Ayano's heart was faced with a realization.

" _.......Even if I get rid of everyone on your lists....and one day we are together... you won't really love me either...will you..._ " Ayano struggled to say. Info was silent.

"Ayano..." Info sighed, "Look..."

"I...I get it..." Ayano said, "I'll just get rid of your list... I'll look out for that girl... you don't have to stay if you want...There's no point..." 

Ayano headed for the stairs and looked back at Info.

" _Also... I'm sure I'm replaceable for you.. You  have literally anyone's number..._ "

She proceeded up the stairs. Info Chan looked at her and followed her up.

"Alright alright..." she grabbed Ayano's hand, "I guess we can take a slight break..."

"What's so important about me that you are willing to protect me?... I can't possibly be the best you know...That's impossible..." Ayano said.

She looked at her with scorn. Info sat on the stairs. She just buried her head in her arms and sighed. Ayano looked down at her and walked a few steps down. She sat next to her. She waited for a response.

" _Info?..._ "

" _I'm sorry that your plan didn't work alright?_ " She mumbled, " _Just...get lost already..._ " She said with strain, " _You're making things really complicated..._ "

Ayano looked down at her. Thunder struck outside and the rain began to pour harder. Ayano looked at Info's hair and began to melt from the color. She lifted Info's face up from the stairs, placing her up-right, and looked at her face. Info's face looked as if she was holding her breath angrily.

Ayano could feel Info's arms were stiff since she could barely move them. She went to slowly reach for Info's hands and held them. Info retracted one of her hands, but Ayano gripped onto the other. Info Chan's breath was getting a bit shorter.

Her feet were getting ready to run off. Ayano stayed relaxed as she watched Info's guard rise and fall before her. Info stood up and tried to run, but Ayano held on tight.

"GET OFF!" Info shouted.

" _Info..._ " Ayano spoke, " _... I get it...... I didn't think I could either..._ "

Info looked back at her. Ayano led Info back to the stairs to sit. Ayano scooted closer to her.

"I know this is an... odd occurrence between us... but I don't know... my interest in you saved me... I could have just ended it after Taro ran away... but... what you said at dinner had me think about a lot of things... I know about you and I like you..."

"You know nothing about me... I haven't told you anything about my personality, or my anything else except for that girl..."

" _Well, for me, it doesn't fully work that way,_ " Ayano said quietly, " _I can pick up little things about you from just being around you...The way you move... speak...how you prioritize things... a lot of things you don't need to verbally express to me..._ "

"....."

"I know my love style's...odd... but I don't think you understand what goes through my mind when I'm attached to someone... You seemed...better to be attached to..." Ayano grabbed Info's other hand, "I love the idea of missing you, even though you weren't gone for long..."

Info Chan remained silent, wanting to run off and stay at the same time.

"I love the idea that we could work out... and all the stuff I've heard about love could be somewhat real..."

Ayano held Info's hand tighter. Info Chan began to sweat, trying to resist.

"I know not everything...but at least the things I want..." Ayano took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't need candles at every meal, or a bunch of gifts... They're nice.... But the reason why I liked them was because it associated me with feeling something... I think my favorite part is caring about someone other than myself.... Or... really should I say just caring about something living at all..."

" _So...you're over Taro?_...." Info asked.

"....Yeah..." Ayano said, "I feel like I am... but now I can't get over you... You made me laugh so much... I woke up wanting to live... The things in the fireplace... they used to belong to Taro.. things I've collected from him... just things he's discarded..."

They both looked over at the fireplace. Info had already put the pieces together.

"I burned the stuff... and I felt like I hit my lowest point... I was just...ready..." Ayano said squeezing Info's hands.

The next parts were becoming difficult to say. She took another breath.

"I was ready to just die... My mother told me that one day, I would find someone that will have me feel something. Anything but this apathy-... well... emptiness... and when Taro appeared... I thought he was it. But he resents me now... I felt like I missed my chance... but the mystery around you made me want to stick around..."

"I see..." Info said. 

She paid attention and had given up on leaving.

" I was going to learn about you... to get back at you like you said I would... but then you gave me those flowers and candy and..."

Ayano let go of Info Chan's hands and held her head. Info just watched.

" I don't know why it brightened my night... especially the snarky letter you sent with it..." Ayano said, "And then us just messing around with me annoying you... I just had fun... which was something I didn't have with Taro. He gave me positive thoughts, but nothing like fun..."

" _So, you're saying I'm a fun person to be around?_ " Info asked.

Info raised a brow. Ayano just smiled and looked down at their hands. She grabbed them again.

"Yes... yes you are... at least to me..." Ayano responded, "I'm... excited around you... and I know that you likely get the same way around me. However, you have a reputation..... Which.....  _Is why I know we can't work..._ "

Tears ran down Ayano's face. Info looked at her in silence.

" _I want to say I wasted my time, but I don't feel like I have...You being Info Chan will complicate things on your end..._ " She said. Info watched Ayano confess to her and sighed.

" _.....Akira..._ " Info Chan said quietly. Ayano looked up at her a bit puzzled.

"..Huh?"

" _Akira..._ " Info said to her, " _And don't ever call me it in public or even in text messages...ever..._ "

Ayano's heart warmed up a little. She took off Info's glasses and kissed her once again. This time, Info allowed her to stay. Cherry perfume filled Info's noise as they kissed slowly. Ayano broke the kiss and began giving little pecks around Info Chan's face.

She stopped by her forehead. She looked at Info's face and smiled. Unfortunately, neither girl knew that they were currently being spied on...

"You're very pretty..." Ayano said. Info just sighed again.

" _I'm not used to this, Ayano... At least make this easier for both of us..._ " Info Chan said. 

She blushed slightly from the compliment.

" _I'm not used to this either..._ "

Ayano kissed her cheek gently and leaned against her. She could hear Info struggling to breathe, even though she's trying hard not to appear as so.

"Breathe..."

" _I'm fine..._ "

"No you're not..." Ayano kissed her lips again. 


	8. Ground Rules

**1:30 pm**

A dark golden cloud had shielded Buraza Town with a full storm. Ayano had closed all the blinds in the house for Info Chan's sake. Info Chan and Ayano were currently lying on the couch together with a blanket. Ayano was observing Info's red nails as they sat together in silence, listening to the rain outdoors. Info looked at Ayano's face while feeling her hand. She took a breath. Her holding back from returning the affection had stopped her from breathing at times.

She scanned around the room at the various things in Ayano's living room, including old photos. She spotted a picture that was fairly recent but not too recent with Ayano at an amusement park. She gave a dead look in the picture as she held a balloon. Her father wanted to see if she could at least experience adrenaline. Most of the old photos of Ayano featured her not smiling, except for one where she pretended to be normal.

Info Chan looked around at the decorative knives on the walks as well. She didn't feel Ayano observing her fingers anymore and looked over to her. Info saw her looking back at her. She didn't see the same empty look in her eyes.

" _....Don't let me go back to that... please..._ "

"..."

" _I know you like me back... I'll..._ " Ayano took a breath, " _I'll try_ _not to have things be complicated... I won't have your identity go out and I'll get rid of whoever you want. Just......_ "

Ayano stopped. She held in tears as she squeezed onto Info's hand. She was happy that she even wanted to cry because it meant she cared.

" _I know you have things to do... I get it... but..._ " she sighed, " _Is this a waste to you?...Do you think I'm wasting my time with even telling you this?...Be honest..._ "

Info took her hand.

"Just...don't worry about it..." Info said.

Ayano nodded and looked away from her so that tears could eventually drop. Info looked at Ayano for a few seconds before turning her head slightly over. She kissed her cheek and Ayano began to smile, as if her last bit of hope was shining through once again. She turned toward Info and hugged her quickly. She rested her head on Info's chest. Info wrapped her arms around her and began to plan.

"It's not necessarily that I'm afraid to be with her..." Info thought to herself, "But if she ever gets mad at me, I'm afraid she'll just spill my information to someone without knowing what she's really doing... She is unstable... I don't know what makes girls like her happy or furious... I don't want to message someone and have her get jealous..."

She could hear Ayano's mini giggles occasionally.

"Ayano."

_"Hm?"_

"We need to talk..." Info started, "If this is going to be a thing, we need to set up ground rules..." 

Ayano looked up at her.

"Alright. Like?" Ayano sat up.

"Well first off, when I message people on any technology I have, I am NOT cheating on you... I simply have business to attend to," Info said. Ayano nodded, "Second, if you are mad at me for WHATEVER REASON, tell me... do not have me guessing what's wrong... I also don't want vengeful surprises..."

"Got it," Ayano gave another nod.

"Thirdly, do not enter the Info Club room unless I invite you. I know what times you should come over and what times is a bad time... I don't want people noticing that you come into that room a lot..." Info looked at her sternly, " _I'll try to invite you over as much as I can during lunch and after school, however, you will be dismissed early around lunch..._ "

"Alright..."

"And finally,  **do not touch my computer...** do not touch any electronics I have unless I give you permission. I can't have you risking me information and sending out info that shouldn't be send out, regardless of if it's mine or not..." Info said.

Ayano nodded. Info Chan stressed this point the most out of every other listed.

"Alright. I understand..." Ayano said back.

Info looked at her and grabbed her hands. She sighed.

" _If you follow those rules then....maybe we could work out..._ You only need to do this until we're out of school. Then you don't have to be as secretive anymore... I already have plans for after school that are a little less sketchy." Info Chan said with a small grin. Ayano grinned back.

"Noted~" Ayano leaned against her, holding her hand.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**9:30 pm**

A clear night had reached Buraza. Another group chat was created to discuss matters regarding Ayano. Osoro just glared at the message Nemesis sent. Her brow twitched.

" _...They're...what?... You're joking..._ " Osoro messaged.

"They seem to be in a relationship now," Nemesis messaged back.

She was currently at home. She was in her weapons room, which was dim lit in orange. Osana was in bed, boiling at the message.

" **Are you telling me that she moved on THAT quick??** Where was this in the beginning??" Osana messaged back with many anger veins in the text.

"I have to agree... I wonder how it even started..." Oka sent.

"I want her dead EVEN MORE NOW," Osana messaged.

She picked up a lamp and threw it at the wall. Osana let out an aggressive scream.

"I saw them share a kiss and cuddle at Ayano's home early this afternoon..." Nemesis sent.

"So she reaaally used us... just for her to get with someone else anyway??" Kizana messaged.

She was in her room with a facial mask on. She was eating grapes as she texted.

"See why I think she should be locked up or dead??" Osoro messaged, "She's nuts..."

"By what day do you need her gone?" Nemesis messaged.

"No more than a week from today..." Osoro messaged. Amai's online message popped up.

"Hey everyone! I just wanted to drop in and say that I'll be bringing snacks to the next meeting, so I hope you guys are hungry!" Amai sent with a few cute emojis.

The girls looked at the message and just deadpanned. Osoro's eyes then widened.

"Wait... that gives me an idea... why don't you send things to Ayano's house, thinking they're from Info Chan? I mean, since Ayano caused all this mayhem, she shouldn't be able to get a relationship out of it..." Osoro sent.

Amai just looked at the message smiling before throwing her phone out of the kitchen. That was a definite no from her.

 

 


	9. Track Her Later

**Thursday Morning 6:00 am**

The sun was softly sitting at the horizon of a partly cloudy, yet windy morning. Info was asleep in Ayano's bed since she stayed the night. She started sniffing the air, smelling waffles. Her eyes cracked open and scanned around the room. She sat up immediately.

"CRAP!" Info said.

She looked around for her glasses and placed them on. She was supposed to be at school at least two hours earlier than everyone else. Ayano came into the room with waffles in hand. The waffles had strawberries and whipped cream on top. She came in with a soft smile wearing a red frilly apron.

"Good morning, darling," Ayano said, "I made you something special~"

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Info. Info glared at her.

" _Ayano.... Why didn't my alarm ring?...._ " Info started, "I was supposed to had left TWO HOURS AGO..." 

Ayano looked to the side playfully.

"Weeeeell, I did hear it, but I thought it was an alarm for something else, like medicine or whatever. So I turned it off so you can rest, and we can walk to school together!" Ayano smiled.

"So even if it was medicine, you would have not woken me up??"

"Look, just eat your waffles. I made them special for you~" Ayano said dreamily.

"I-" Info turned her head to the side to let out a chuckle that escaped. 

"I do want it, but I have no time..." Info thought to herself.

She then looked up at the pleading face Ayano had on.

"Eh... I don't have a lot of time, so I guess you can help me eat it so we can get out-  _are you okay?..._ "

Ayano was now malfunctioning. Info had to catch the plate of waffles that was sliding off of Ayano's lap.

" **A-A-AKI-AKIR-** "

"AP! Don't say it.... I'd rather have darling than that..." Info said, "Now let's eat this thing..."

Ayano giggled and fed Info a piece. Info looked at her and just sighed softly.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**6:50 am**

Info and Ayano had luckily arrived at school earlier than everyone else. Ayano agreed to to leave early if they could finish their waffles in the Info Club room, so she was carrying a basket. When they got to the lockers, Info took the basket so that Ayano could change her shoes. She looked around and saw a note in Ayano's locker. She took the pink note and read it.

"Hey Ayano, I need to speak with you on the rooftop. It's important information regarding Taro. He regrets fighting with you, and due to his nice nature, he wants to meet up... Careful, he's still a bit tense though."

Info looked for a sender, to which there was none. Ayano stood up to look at the note. She deadpanned and crumbled it up. She tossed it to the side and kissed Info's cheek with a smile. She grabbed her hand and headed to the stairs.

"Hmm... glad she's over him at least..." Info thought to herself.

When they were out of view, Nemesis peaked into the hall and looked at the note on the floor. She texted the group.

"It failed," Nemesis messaged.

Nemesis wasn't shocked by it either. Osoro looked at the message and groaned.

"Told you, Osana... what were you thinking?" Osoro texted.

"Well she was always on the roof, so I thought why not!" Osana texted back.

She lied faced down on her bed and murmured self destructive things to herself.

"For now on, no more stupid suggestions, ladies! Only smart stuff!" Kizana messaged.

"Are we still having a meeting in the AV Room?" Amai messaged.

Osoro immediately started thinking about food and headed to the room.

 

____________

 

Once Info and Ayano made it to the Info Club room, Ayano was feeding Info pieces of waffle while she typed. She would stroke Info's jawline gently every now and again, which would send tingles through Info's neck.

"So Ayano," Info started, "How are you going to get rid of them while you're in here?"

"Already planned that out~ I'm getting Sakyu first..."

"Expected. How intense is her crush on me?"

" **Her heart is unclean...** " Ayano almost broke the basket from squeezing it, "I looked through her phone and I thought you said she wasn't a succubus..."

"She isn't... I never said she didn't ACT like one..." Info said, then realized a detail.

"....Ayano...Darling?" Info started. Ayano smiled widely.

"Yes?~" She folded her hands.

"What do you mean you looked through her phone?....When?... How?..." Info looked at her.

"Well, when your alarm went off, I silenced it. However it kinda..... 'glitched' ... and I saw all the profiles you had of people at school. So I looked at Sakyu's details, got info that allowed me to track her phone in one of those app whatevers you had, and looked through all her photos.... and let me tell you... She DESERVES TO DIE..." Ayano said. Info immediate stood up.

"Ayano, I thought we had a deal!" Info yelled, "If we're going to be a thing, I need to trust you! Do you know how to have a relationship??"

"Well do YOU?" Ayano asked, "The first half of this, you just wanted me to be your killer and ignored me! I kill for love, Info, not for fun."

Info sighed and leaned back in her chair. Nemesis was listening through the door and recording the audio.

"....Ayano... What can I do to make you happy so that you can make me happy?..." Info asked defeated.

Ayano looked at her and softened her tone. She rubbed the back of her neck.

" _Well... really I just want you to be... loyal to me... and pay attention to me as well..._ " Ayano said.

"Well, I'm working at the moment, and I told you that I will try my best to make room for you... I can't be around you 24/7 Ayano... I can try to be with you as much as possible. You need to find things to do when you're not around me..."

"....I do not understand..." Ayano said absently. Info deadpanned.

"Then I'll teach you... but for right now, go get your first person. I don't care which one's first. Sakyu, Oka, whatever..."

Ayano looked at her and lowered her basket slowly.

"Are you mad at me?..."

"Very... now go..." Info said.

She continued to type. Ayano stood up and gently placed the basket on the table. Nemesis heard footsteps and headed into the next door club room to the left. Ayano opened the doors and closed them quickly. She headed to the stairs to go up to the roof.

Nemesis walked out of the room and crept up behind Ayano. Nemesis slapped a hand over Ayano's mouth, to which she began to struggle. She took out a syringe and stuck it in Ayano's neck. Ayano's struggling began to tone down until eventually she was limp. Info watched on the screen, shocked and unsure of what to do.

"What the!-" She thought and stood up, " _Well I can't just leave the room! I'll be exposed... If I go around wearing a mask here, I'll look suspicious!_ " Info Chan thought to herself and tried to rationalize her thoughts, "calm down... She will be fine... Just locate her later..."

She sat back down, struggling to sit still. Nemesis maneuvered from room to room until she was downstairs by one of the exits of the school. She proceeded to carry Ayano to the gym.

When she entered, she saw the Drama Club practicing a performance. Kizana was watching her fellow members perform and saw Nemesis bringing Ayano to the back where the sports supplies was. Kizana hid a smirk with her hand and continued to watch the performance without a word. 


	10. His House, Her Shed

**12 pm**

Ayano eventually woke up, tied up on the floor. She looked around with blurry vision and saw Osoro first, then Nemesis standing next to her with her arms folded behind her.

" _Morning, princess..._ " Osoro said. Ayano tried to sit up, but the rope and medicine had made her too weak. She remained on the ground and just stared.

"I see you're in love now... you're not getting away with this... I will fight for you to not have a happy ending in this..." Osoro growled.

"Where am I?..." Ayano looked around again and saw all the sports equipment, "Why am I in-"

"Silence..." Nemesis spoke, "There's someone that has unfinished business with you..." 

Ayano thought about it and assumed the worst.

"Wait... Is it you girls, or-"

Ayano was interrupted by Osoro lifting her up and carrying her into a sack. Kizana helped place her in with a grin. She tied the bag and dusted off her hands.

"Perfect~" Kizana said.

Osoro carried her out of the room and headed to the entrance of the school. Asu carried some sports equipment so that it looked like they were just carrying supplies. They eventually reached a car and placed Ayano in the trunk. Osoro slammed it shut in spite of Ayano and got in the car herself. The others in the group were present in the car as well. Ayano felt too dizzy to fight back.

" _I don't know how I feel about this..._ " Amai said quietly.

Osoro just rolled her eyes and took another cookie from the basket.

"Amai, don't feel bad for her... She deserves it..." Osoro said.

She patted Amai's head, then saw that Nemesis wasn't getting in the car.

"Uh...get in...." Osoro said. She raised a brow.

"I'll meet you there..." Nemesis said.

She turned away and headed back into the school. The group looked at each other a bit concerned, but shrugged it off anyway. Osoro stepped on the gas and they were off. Osana had brought a blanket with her to wrap herself in. She also had a surgical mask on since the stress made her sick.

Info Chan was tracking where Ayano was heading via Ayano's phone. They seemed to be headed northeast. Info was messaging someone to go get Ayano when she heard the door open. She froze and looked behind her, vaguely seeing Nemesis. She did what she remembered Ayano doing and quickly made her monitor go into sleep mode. The room was now dark and neither girl could barely see.

The curtains on the window blocked out almost all light. Info and Nemesis inched around the room. Info tried to keep her breath quiet until she could get to the door. Nemesis stopped and listened for footsteps. Info froze again and looked at the door. She then darted toward the door and ran out the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Nemesis was about to chase after her, but then realized that she was now alone with Info's computer. She walked over to the computer and woke up the monitor. She sat down at the computer and looked over what Info had. She took out a flash drive and plugged it in. She started sending files to it.

Meanwhile, Info had ran downstairs to the first floor. She checked the time which was 12:30 pm.

"Great... She has my computer... think..." 

She went to where the school's power was and entered the room. She looked around at all the controls and deactivated the schools power as a way to stall.

"So, when the emperor-" the teacher was cut off by the power going off.

The students all looked around and started chattering among themselves. The teachers exited their classrooms to go see who messed with the power. Nemesis knew it was a weak attempt and simply waited. Info headed out of the school and called for a ride.

Eventually, the ride appeared and she got in the back seat. She looked on her phone for where Ayano's phone was and saw the dot going passed the strip of stores up ahead.

"Go straight ahead," Info ordered.

The driver pulled off and headed in the direction Info said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**1:30 pm**

After an hour and a half of driving, the girls made it to a rural-like area. Amai smiled at all the green and red foliage of the land. It felt like home to her.

"They picked a really nice spot out here," Amai said.

"I don't get why they had to run away..." Osoro said, "I mean, Ayano's reputation is ruined."

"Well, to be fair, Taro and Budo's is as well to a degree..." Kizana said.

Kizana was resting her head on one hand, looking out the window absentmindedly. Osana was asleep, slightly snoring. They arrived at the place and parked the car. Osoro and Asu got out and headed to the trunk to get Ayano. The rest headed to the door. Amai took a deep breath and knocked on the door for the group.

The girls waited nervously until they heard the door open, collectively flinching. Taro had answered the door tiredly and looked around at who was present. His hair grew out a little and he was wearing a silky black casual robe. He groaned and went to get the sword on the wall.

" **WAIT** ," All the girls replied.

"Ah... H-Hey Taro," Amai said with a wave. She was now shaking, "Sorry to bother you, but we came here to visit someone?"

"What?" Taro said, "I didn't invite any of you..." He deadpanned.

The girls looked around since they couldn't reveal who brought them here. Osoro just huffed.

"Well uhhhhhh.... The person said THIS address!" Kizana said with a point toward the ground.

Budo looked at who was at the door and just stared.

"Why did they follow us here?....." Budo thought.

"How did you even know where this place was?...." Taro asked. His eyes then widened, "... _Ayano..._ "

Ayano's heart slightly dropped at the sound of Taro's voice. She wiggled a bit, kinda wanting to see what he looked like now.

"Actually no," Kizana said, "We actually brought Ayano WITH us, and-"

She was interrupted with the door slamming in their face. The girls just deadpanned at Kizana. They all groaned and Amai was holding back tears.

"Nice work..." Osoro said and banged on the door, "Open up! It's something that benefits you guys!"

Taro opened the door and glared at her. Osoro opened the bag and only revealed Ayano's head. Ayano looked around and looked at Taro, who just glared back at her. It was rather awkward than rewarding to any degree. She just wanted to make sure that she was over him, and this confirmed it.

"Please leave..." Taro said. 

Budo smoothed out Taro's hair, which made Oka almost drop her occult book. She coughed slightly.

"Ugh... Look, Taro....we are here for someone e-"

Kizana stopped when she felt a pebble hit her head. She looked upward and saw Hanako glaring dead at her from a nearby window. She was pointing to go toward the back door. Kizana looked at Taro.

"Uh achm. Nevermind, we'll be taking our leave..." Kizana said.

"What were you looking at?" Taro looked in that direction and saw nothing.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Osana said. 

They both then exchanged a look, which made Osana play with her hair and look away from him.

" _Uh....are you happier out here, Taro?..._ "

" _......Why did you help Ayano?..._." Taro asked.

" **Look, like I said before-** "

" _Don't....blame her..._ " Ayano said. She sighed.

"Don't try to be the good guy in this..." Osoro said.

She looked back at Taro and Osana.

"No time for a reunion. We'll be out of your hair..." Osoro said and headed back toward the car.

The group followed. Osoro placed the back over Ayano's head again. Taro sighed and closed the door. Ayano just stayed in the bag, rather limp. She wasn't sure how to feel right now.

The girls then stopped and ran toward the back of the house. Hanako was visiting Taro and Budo and was currently in the kitchen by the back door. The girls walked in and looked at Hanako.

" _Did you get the witch?"_  Hanako asked. Osoro shook the bag, "Excellent. Follo- ..." 

The group and Taro exchanged looks at each other.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?...." Taro asked. 

Budo walked in and could only chuckle a little. Hanako's eyes began to water.

" **BIG BROTHER,** " Hanako sniffled, "Please let them in! I need to talk to them!"

"They have no business here...."

"But big brother,  **PLEEEEEEEASE?** " Hanako asked with folded hands. Taro glared at her.

"H-"

"You said that you weren't going to get a boyfriend so that you don't end up replacing me!" Hanako interrupted.

"Correction. I said that I would never get a  _girlfriend_ ," Taro said.

The girls just turned their heads smirking while Hanako glared at him betrayed.

"........I'm taking them outside..." Hanako said and lead the girls out.

Taro sighed and went to get out things to cook. Hanako led the girls down the road.

"Where are we going? Do they own a lot of land?" Amai asked.

"No, we're just going somewhere nearby to get rid of HER..." Hanako said.

Osoro looked at the bag and shook it a little, as if Ayano was a fish.

 

______________

 

Info's ride had arrived in the area. Info's nerves were finally taking over again for the first time in years. She was trying to control her breathing, but was having difficulty. 

 _"Please be alright...."_  Info thought. 

She groaned afterward.  Info was looking out the window to see where the girls were since they followed her car for a good distance.

She eventually saw the group and the bag they were carrying. She looked over to her bag and got out her mask and a few on-person weapons such as a tranquilizer dart, and a knife.

" _Hopefully I don't have to resort to the knife... That's Ayano's thing..._ " Info Chan thought.

 

________________

 

Hanako had let them to an abandoned spot where the light barely touched. The place was made of wood and had spiderwebs hanging everywhere. It was a large shed full of both rusted and clean tools. Osoro dropped Ayano on the ground with a thud and opened the bag. Ayano looked back at them.

"Surprised you didn't struggle too much..." Osoro said to her.

Amai was covering her eyes. Osana walked up to Ayano and just glared at her.

"How DARE YOU try to hurt MY BROTHER!" Hanako squeaked angrily.

Ayano looked over toward her with empty eyes.

" _I..... I don't know what to say honestly..._ " Ayano spoke weakly. Osoro rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try it with that voice... we know you're just trying to gain sympathy..." Osoro said, "And we're going to get our revenge..."

"Child, you made me look like a fool in front of the school with your little stunt, caused Osana to be bedridden with stress, but WORST OF ALL,  **you made ME look like a fool in front of the school!** " Kizana yelled. Osoro deadpanned at Kizana's priorities.

" _I know what I did was a complete waste of time for all of us involved...._ " Ayano said.

"And you're going to pay...." Osoro said. She took out hedge clippers, "If you're not going to die in jail for plotting someone's murder, then we're gonna do it..."

"Uhhhhhh," Amai's legs were wobbling. Ayano took a deep breath.

" _Look... I'll..._ "

" _You'll what..._ " Osoro said. Amai covered her eyes again.

"I..." Ayano replied incomplete.

The girls went to get their weapons except for Amai. Info cracked the door open and looked at Ayano sitting on the floor tied up.

"Ayano..." Info whispered.

Ayano turned around and smiled at the sight of Info.

"Oh my goodness, Darling came to rescue me!~" Ayano thought with glee.

Seeing Info had brightened her whole afternoon. 

 


	11. We Got A Runner

Info closed the door gently and went over to her. She took out a knife and started cutting the rope as quickly as she could.

" _How did you not get out yet?_ "

" _You actually came to rescue me! Yourself!_ " Ayano whispered excited. 

She was restricting a giggle.

" _I can't believe you actually got trapped...You're a yandere..._ " Info said.

" _A what?...._ "

" _Nothing... just- ......_ "

Info and Ayano looked up and saw the girls looking back at her. All but Osoro looked at her in shock.

" _I-....Info....Chan?"_  Oka asked.

"She has a body?..." Asu asked.

" _Uhmmm... Y-Your very pretty... Please don't hurt us..._ " Amai said.

" **MINE...** " Ayano roared.

"Amai, you don't need to be afraid of her..." Osoro said, "I'll cut both of them if I have to..."

Ayano glared at Osoro, but then her eyes widened.

"This is my chance!" Ayano thought, "This is my chance to prove my love! If only Sakyu was here... everything would be complete...  _And Taro means nothing to me anymore... which means I don't have to spare his sister..._ "

Info took this moment of stalling to free Ayano from the ropes. Ayano quickly untangled herself while Osoro ran forward with the hedges. Info jumped up and tried to wrestle the hedges out of her hands.

"Don't be stupid!" Info said.

"LET GO!" Osoro yelled and stomped on Info's foot. 

Info let go and hopped on one foot. Osoro pushed her to the ground and went over to Ayano. Ayano finally freed herself and backed up. She checked her pockets, but had no weapon.

"Ayano!" Info called out.

She slid her knife over to her, but Osoro stopped it with her foot and picked it up. Info looked at Ayano from the ground. Ayano looked back at her, unsure of what to do at the moment. She had no supplies on her. Info Chan quickly took out her darts in her pocket and blew a tranquilizer dart into Osoro's neck.

"HN-"

Osoro felt her arms and legs go numb. She fell over and plopped onto the ground with a thud. Amai panicked since she was the toughest member and quickly headed for the door.

"EEEE!" Amai screamed.

She ran as quickly as she could to the car. Info sat up but was immediately tackled down by Hanako.

"EVIL!" Hanako yelled.

Hanako yanked the tranquilizer out of Info's hand and threw it across the room. She started choking Info Chan, "You helped with putting my big brother in danger!"

" _ **Get....off...me...you....i-idiot...**_ " Info struggled to say.

She reached her hands up and started choking her back. Ayano ran over and yanked Hanako off of Info. She placed her in a tight choke hold for about three seconds, until Osana punched her straight across the face.

"You ruined my friendship with Taro!" Osana said.

Ayano shook her head and went to grab Osana's ponytails, to which she then noticed that her hair was cut to a medium short length. Osana smirked at her vengefully and struck Ayano across the face again. Ayano fell to the ground from the second blow and placed a hand to her jaw. Info got up quickly and went behind Osana to pull her hair back anyway. Osana started yelling and attempted to knee Info in the gut. Hanako jumped onto Info's back and started pulling on her hair and mask.

"GET OFF!" Info yelled trying to shake Hanako off.

Hanako ripped off the mask and threw it on the ground, revealing Info's face. They knew it was her because she matched the anonymous profile of red hair and glasses. Hanako jumped off of Info. Osana and Kizana quickly took a picture. Info froze.

"Ayano... get them... QUICK..." Info ordered.

Osana and Kizana both started running off toward the car. Ayano wasn't sure which one to get first and panicked. Info just looked at Ayano just standing there.

"AYANO..." Info yelled.

Ayano snapped out of it and started running after both girls.

 

 

**Reader's Choice: Ayano can only get one of the girls. When she attacks one, the other will be able to escape to the car and drive back to Buraza.**

**If you want Ayano to get Kizana, continue onto Chapter 12.**

**If you want Ayano to get Osana, skip to Chapter 12.2.**

 


	12. Relocate

**Note: Good/True Ending.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

 

Ayano was trying to choose between Osana and Kizana. She decided Kizana was the most beneficial to get rid of first and sprinted after her. Osana was quicker than Kizana and was getting closer to the car. Ayano grabbed onto Kizana's twin drills and tackled her.

"HEY!" Kizana quickly tried to get Ayano off of her.

She tilted Ayano off of her body and started kicking at her on the ground. Ayano wrestled with Kizana until she was given a free spot around her chest.

"You BETTER NO-" She stopped. 

Ayano had sent the knife straight into her chest, pressing down hard. Kizana stared back stricken.

" _Alas....my curtains are... coming to a close..._ " Kizana said weakly.

" _Shut up..._ "

" _W-With my last breath... I shall tell you this Yan-Chan...You'll...still....pay...for this...Taro will still hate you...f-forever..._ " Kizana hissed.

"I'm not worried about him anymore..." Ayano said, "And he'll hate you forever too... Now die already..."

" _Fool..._ _Osoro and....the others will make sure... t-things... are harder for you... in the future..._ " Kizana said.

Those were her last words before her vision slowly shifted to red and then nothing. Ayano stood up and scanned the area for Osana. Osana had already gotten in the car.

Osana quickly started up the car and stepped on the gas. She headed back to Buraza Town, unknowing that Amai was in the back seat, and was dialing the police as she did so.

"Police! There's been a murder in a nearby town!" Osana stayed on the line with the operator, telling them all of the details.

Ayano watched the car go off into the distance. Ayano's hands were shaking now. Her shirt and hands had blood on them. Info ran out to see Ayano just standing there. She ran up to her and shook Ayano out of her state.

"We need to leave NOW..." Info said, "I'll take care of the rest."

"But don't I have to kill them too?" Ayano asked, "You said if I get everyone on your list, you would choose me over all other love requests..."

"Look... At this point it's too late..."

"Too late?" Ayano asked. She inched closer to Info angrily, " **Too late?**  So all of this is just cancelled because you don't want me to kill them anymore??"

"Ayano control yourself," Info said, "I never said that. There's just not enough time to get them... they all ran off. Even Osoro... We need to leave."

" **I'LL CHASE ALL OF THEM DO-** "

Ayano's raging was interrupted with Info kissing her. Ayano stiffened up and looked at her afterward. Info looked to the side.

" _Listen... I'll explain everything later but uhm....... How willing are you to relocate for a while?..._ " Info asked.

" _Are...you asking me to.....run away with you?..._ " Ayano asked. Info huffed.

"Why do you have to make it sound cheesy?" Info asked, "Do you want to relocate or not?..." 

Ayano smiled wide and hugged her.

"Yes, I'll 'relocate' with you~" Ayano smiled wide. Info sighed.

_"Ayano, you have blood on you..."_

"I love you too," Ayano said warmly.

"We can have cute moments when we're back in the car... Now hurry!" Info said dragging her to her ride.

The girls ran back to Info Chan's ride and got in the back seat, "Driver, hurry back to Buraza Town. Ayano's home first..."

"Why are we going there?" Ayano asked. Info deadpanned.

"So you can pack?..." Info said.

She had a brow raised. Ayano nodded and Info just patted her head. Ayano hugged onto her.

"I guess my next project will be to teach you how to express your emotions correctly..." Info said.

Ayano had a few giggles escape every now and again.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**3:30 pm**

Ayano was currently packing all of her clothes and new shrine dedicated to Info. She had one of the strawberry heart lollipops in her mouth as she went around the room gathering her objects. She had burned the shirt that had blood on it, which was in the fireplace right now. She zipped up her last bag and was heading down the stairs. She froze when she heard a few cop cars zip past her house.

" _....Why didn't I frame the others for it?...._ " Ayano asked herself.

She shrugged and went to get paper to write a letter for her parents to find.

 

______________________

 

Meanwhile, Info was at home also packing while on the phone with her dad. She was packing her necessities and had already sent people to get all the data off of her computer at school. They were currently working and were later going to try to find Nemesis.

"Father..." Info started, "I am relocating to our house in the north, and I will be bringing someone along with me," she paused to hear her father speak, "I'm aware that I shouldn't be bringing anyone, but trust me. She won't be an issue. We got into a...predicament..."

She paused to hear her father yelling at her. She groaned.

" _I know... I know... point is, we need to move locations for a death that happened and people know my current address. Realistically, there's a lot of components that goes into what fully happened and-_ "

She heard her father yelling at her. She just rolled her eyes.

" _No, nobody knows your information......_ _I'll see you later... goodbye..._ "

She hung up and took her computer bags downstairs while someone else took her other stuff.

 

_______________________

 

Ayano was waiting by the door and saw Info Chan's car. She headed out and two people went to carry her bags to the trunk. Ayano got in and sat next to Info Chan. Info looked at her and raised a brow.

"Good mood I see..." Info said to her.

Ayano scooted close to her and kissed around her face. The driver and guard got into the car and drove off down the road.

" _Sometime next week, can we go on another date?..._ " Ayano asked softly.

She was resting against Info, needing the support. Info took a moment to think about where to go and when. Leaving town will definitely take up a lot of time. Plus she has to see if her information is safe.

"Unsure about next week, but it will be in a close enough time..." Info said.

"Info?..."

"Hm?

"What made you want to accept my request anyway? Why did you come out here yourself?" 

Ayano looked up at her. Info just grinned a little.

"What's with you and all your questions?" Info asked, "You find it really hard to believe that you're in this situation, don't you..."

"Never had someone like me in general...So yeah..."

"Relax... After all..." Info looked to the side, "You were the most interesting request to me..."

"Also... When you said that girl was ruthless... cold... unbreakable unless you took something important from her life... no time for anyone else..." Ayano said, "You think she would be tough for me to beat?... Also, how would she have such a good reputation?"

Info covered her mouth and started chuckling.

"Okaaaay... I have something to admit about the story I told you at dinner..." Info said, "There might have been some false details~"

"What do you mean??" Ayano asked, "So there was no athletic girl ruining your reputation??"

"Let me clarify..." Info said, "There was a girl like that at my old school, and she was set up with me... buuuuuut we didn't date. She wasn't the same girl I talked about over a week ago when your plan failed. The ruthless one is a different girl."

"So you dated two in the past?..." Ayano asked.

Info looked at the puzzled look on her face and smoothed out Ayano's bangs.

"No..." Info said, "I just wasn't sure what kind of people you were interested in yet... so I went vague so you don't see me as an obstacle. I thought you were going to go for Taro again, so I was just like 'forget it' at that point," Info smiled a little more, "But when you kept asking me about her again, I had a feeling that you wanted to get over him~"

"Wait...so-"

Ayano stopped and narrowed her eyes, connecting pieces together. She glared at Info, who just started snickering.

" **I'm so dumb. What the hell??** " Ayano said. Info started laughing harder, "That evil menace you talked about a week ago was  **ME!** "

Ayano was loathing herself right now.

"Yes, Ayano. It was you..." Info Chan said. 

Ayano just looked at her. She crossed her arms.

"You let my plan fail on purpose... didn't you..." Ayano asked. 

Info nodded.

"For two reasons... The first is because I liked you~ The second is because Budo liked Taro since the beginning of the school year, and I always knew that Taro had a history of secret guy crushes, "Info said, "Why do you think there's been a ton a girls after him his whole life and he hadn't dated one, yet when Budo showed up, he hung out with him immediately? They literally ran away together after being together for three weeks..."

" _....Well..._ "

"Three weeks, Ayano," Info said, "Versus eighteen or more years... I was doing you a favor..." Info said and just smiled at her.

"Then why were you so complicated at dinner?..." Ayano asked.

"Like I said before. Work would complicate things..." Info responded.

Info kissed the side of Ayano's head, which made her smile too.

" _My mother never told me I was going to have to go through a test senpai to get to my real one~_ " Ayano thought to herself.

She leaned against Info Chan as they got to their destination. 


	13. A Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the letter, I decided to use align center since the letter is being read at the same time Ayano and Info are on their date. If this bothers you, please tell me because I honestly couldn't decide if it would look better align center or regular align left. Thanks :)

**8 pm**

While police were investigating the murder of Kizana Sunobu in the nearby town, Ayano and Info had traveled far northward to their new backup home. They were currently unpacking everything and sorting out the rooms. The house was a mini mansion that Info Chan's father had bought years ago. It was near a beach, and was really only used for vacation, so there wasn't a ton to unpack. Ayano went to Info Chan to ask her something.

"Hey Info? Can we share a room?" Ayano asked.

"Ayano, we just started dating..." Info said.

"Right... Sorry..." Ayano said.

She walked off blushing. She went to her room and sat on her bed.

"Welp... it was worth a try..." She thought.

She continued to unpack and place her clothes away. She had brought all of her best clothes with her. She threw away the stuff she deemed wasn't worthy for Info Chan's eyes to see.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Meanwhile, Oka, Osoro, Asu, and Amai were talking in the group chat.

"Sooo...that failed..." Oka messaged.

She was in the woods with the other Occult club members.

"This isn't over... I have a plan for them..." Osoro replied.

She was currently at Amai's house for dinner. Amai was cooking up some traditional food for them.

"I don't know if chasing this is worth it..." Oka messaged back.

"I know a whole group of people that can make their lives difficult..." Osoro said, "That creep Ayano could have had me in jail..."

Osoro would be angrier if it wasn't for the smell of chicken in the air. She looked back toward the kitchen and looked at Amai, who was staring back.

"Osoro... I understand that you want revenge b-but..." Amai looked to the side, "I think it's maybe best we leave this to others... Also thank you for coming over..." 

Osoro just sighed.

"Hnn... have nowhere else better to stay..." Osoro replied. 

Amai's face turned reddish.

"Well um....would you maybe... like to stay here?..." Amai said.

Her legs were shaking. Osoro turned around and raised a brow at her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**3 Weeks Later, Monday Night, 9 pm**

Mr. and Mrs. Aishi returned home from their trip to America. Ryoba happily walked in while Mr. Aishi's eyes revealed that he had seen some unseeable things. Ryoba looked around the house for Ayano.

"Ayano darling, we're hooooome!" Ryoba said sweetly. 

She heard no reply back and cleared her throat.

" **I SAAAID** , Ayano darling we're hooooome!" She said holding out her arms to hug someone.

"Ayano?" Mr. Aishi called.

He headed upstairs. Ryoba quickly followed. They entered her room and saw that her sheets, small decorations, clothes, and manga were gone. Ryoba saw a letter on the bed and picked it up to read. Mr. Aishi looked at the note with her.

" _Dear mom and dad,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I should be gone. However, don't worry. I am in great hands~ Mother, you were right. I was indeed able to find someone to speak to me... To let me hear music for the first time... To let me finally feel the warmth of the sun on my face, and the cool breeze from the beaches at night... to really see the world as the weird yet beautiful place it is... at least to me that is... However, I had learn it the hard way..._ "

Ayano was currently out talking to Info Chan on their second date at another fancy restaurant. They were talking about people they hated at school and were laughing about it.

" _I originally thought that I had found my senpai on the first few days of school. He had nice hair and was very kind... but mother, what you didn't tell me was that there was the possibility of having a fake senpai. Someone who gave me the sense of feeling, but not necessarily what I was asking for..._ "

Ayano looked at Info smiling and fed her a bite of her food. Info smiled at her and called for a waitress.

"I chased after him aimlessly... I tried to get rid of everyone that ever liked him... Like you said I would... I even created a team... but something interesting happened... I failed... miserably.. And had to stay home for a week... Don't worry. I'm glad it happened. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have learned what real love feels like... or at least a little closer to what it should..."

The waitress Info called back for brought back a cake for Ayano. Ayano looked at the cake lovingly.

" _I knew a girl that helped me with getting to Taro... She's the type to always be several steps ahead of you. She knew that Taro would never love me... because Taro's heart belonged to a boy... A boy named Budo... He had never attached to any girl romantically before in his life, which I should have taken note of... Taro was furious with me for trying to hurt Budo, and even shows hostility, which is not what he's typically known for. Who knows, he might be from a family like ours..._ "

Ayano looked around ecstatic from the dream dinner she was having full of roses, candle light, and good food. Info decided to take the romantic fantasy approach since she could afford it and they had a hard week when they left.

"But anyway,  _she seemed to give me more than just the basic moods of wanting to pet a cat, or having a favorite candy flavor (strawberry and cherry by the way~), but she made me want to get out of bed in the morning. She made me excited about life again after my failure... and the best part is that the feelings were mutual!"_

 _There were a few hearts drawn around this part._   


_"I like her and she likes me! (She actually does... This isn't my imagination this time dad...) She showed me that I should go for more than the basic necessities in life~ I can't tell you her name, but she's my real senpai, and I had ran away with her (She offered!)_ "

Ayano and Info were heading out the restaurant with leftovers and were heading to the car. They sat in the back and buckled up.

" _She made me feel joy, envy, even humored~ but I think the most surprising thing that my adventure with her showed me was... guilt actually... I actually feel... wrong... for messing with Taro's love for Budo... I say this because the group I formed to go after him, they took revenge on me, and tried to take me away from my love... It was rather horrible..."_

Ryoba flipped the page over.

 _"She makes me feel normal... and I guess Budo made Taro feel normal_ since he was willing to hit me with a bat to protect him... _they ran away together... which kinda inspired me to do the same with my new love..._ "

Ayano and Info were on their way back to the house. Ayano placed on of her hands over Info's.

" _Anyway, I'm rambling...I'm don't feel like I deserve her, but at the same time, I don't care. I want to stay around her... I don't only just need her, but I want her as well... I like the idea of someone liking me back and liking me first... the best part is that she's not someone I hate. She's not an unwanted crush... She's charming when you get around her tough spots... Either way, thanks mom for believing in me and my future, and I'll try to meet you again in the future to show you what a wonderful senpai I have now._

_-Ayano_

_Ps. Dad, I'm not coming home, so don't even think about calling the police... seriously... Please don't..._ "

 

Ryoba was smiling warmly at the letter. Meanwhile Mr. Aishi's fists were shaking.

" **IS SHE SERIOUS?** " Mr. Aishi yelled.

"See, Ayano? You just had to wait a while! I told you that you would find love, darling!" Ryoba said.

" **RYOBA, OUR DAUGHTER RAN AWAY...** "

"I hope the house is nice!" Ryoba said.

Ryoba giggled gleefully while Mr. Aishi facepalmed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The girls got home and headed indoors. Ayano was holding Info's hand on the way in.

"That was...amazing..." Ayano said. Info smiled.

"Eh, we had a hard time. We mind as well enjoy ourselves..." Info said.

They placed their leftover food down in the kitchen. Ayano headed upstairs.

"Will be right back," Ayano said.

Info raised a brow and shrugged. Ayano went to get some paper and a pencil and thought about writing to Taro.

"...Should I apologize or forget him in my life for good?..." Ayano asked herself, "I mean, we could be friends right?.... _right?...._ " 

Ayano hesitated to write, but began to anyway. Info was downstairs putting on a movie for them to watch. After writing the note, Ayano headed downstairs and looked at Info setting up something to watch. Ayano sat on the sofa.

"Movie?" Ayano asked.

Info nodded and turned the lights off. She sat on the couch and pressed play. Ayano scooted closer to Info Chan and hugged around her.

"....Thanks..."

"You don't have to say thanks," Info said and lifted her head.

She planted a soft kiss on Ayano's neck. Ayano placed her hands on Info's shoulders and rested against her.

 

_It seems that Ayano had also found success in her love life, but also wanted to make sure that she would feel like she deserved it. She thought about Taro hating her, but in the end, she wanted a normal family life similar to her mother's after all._

 

~The End~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you for those who made it to the end! This story and ending leads to the proper sequel to Do It that will likely come out sometime early this year (hopefully). If you came here without reading the first story, it's called Do It and it's my Butaro (Budo x Taro) fanfic. You should find it under the previous button where the series part is.


	14. (12.2) Info Exposed

**Note: Bad Ending**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Ayano was trying to choose between Osana and Kizana. She decided Osana was the most beneficial to get rid of first and sprinted after her. Kizana was quicker than Osana and was getting closer to the car. Ayano tackled Osana and readied her knife. Osana's eyes shot open.

"WAIT!" Osana shrieked.

Ayano jammed the knife into Osana's back several times. Osana screamed while reaching for Kizana, who didn't look back. Kizana jumped into the car and slammed the door shut. She took out her phone and sent the picture to Nemesis with a message.

"This is Info Chan's face," Kizana sent with the photo.

Nemesis was on Info Chan's computer back at the school. She saw her phone light up and took it to check her messages. She saw the face and recognized it.

"Interesting... thank you ..." Nemesis messaged back.

She took out her flash drive and headed out of the room. Students looked at the agent as she headed down the stairs and exited the school swiftly. They all started chattering about the suspicious girl. She ran quickly, but her feet were still as silent as she was.

Kizana started up the car and saw Ayano sprinting toward the car covered in blood and a few strings of orange hair. Ayano huffed as she charged toward the car. Kizana gave a twisted smirk.

" **Good luck in jail, you freak! HAHA!** " 

Kizana stepped on the gas and sped down the road with a screech.

Ayano redirected her running and started chasing the car, but stopped shortly afterward. The car was already too far. Info Chan ran up to Ayano panting. Ayano looked at Info, shaking her head, hoping that she would not give up.

"We can still catch her!" Ayano started, "We can meet her in town!"

" _You assume she's going there..._ " Info said.

Info was covering her face with her hand. Ayano shook her head again.

"We can track her phone!"

Info took out her phone and checked the messaged she just received. She sighed.

"Your days are numbered yet again, Akira..." Nemesis had messaged. 

Info Chan stopped to think. She groaned loudly.

"Why didn't you run fast enough??" Info yelled.

"They were going at the same speed! A-And you said you wanted Osana dead, so here ya go!" Ayano answered back.

Ayano was a bit shaky, thinking that this would kill their love.

" **AYANO, I'M SCREWED!** " Info yelled, "The ONE thing my father told me not to do was to show my face! Especially to  **that**  girl!"

Both girls paused when they heard police sirens in the distance. Info pulled Ayano's hand and dragged her to the car. They both got in and the driver hurried to start the car back up.

"Driver, go to my house, immediately..." Info ordered.

The driver headed down to the house as quickly as possible.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**3:30 pm**

It was getting cloudy again in Buraza Town. When they reached the house, There were already agents and police at the door. Ayano squinted from the flashing police lights blinking up the area. Info Chan was someone the authorities were searching the identity of for around 3 years now. Info Chan growled at the scene and went to call her father. Ayano was holding her face. Tears were forming.

" _B......But we're supposed to be happy...what the..._ " Ayano thought.

The police saw the car that pulled up and proceeded to walk over to it.

"Driver. Change of plans. Go to our northern house." Info ordered.

The driver groaned and stepped on the gas. Some of the police present immediately headed into their cars to chase the car down. They were now zipping down the road with cop cars chasing them down in the rain that was beginning to fall.

"What did you do??" Ayano asked.

"Obtaining and selling people's personal information independently isn't necessarily ideal for most, Ayano!" Info said.

Info was pulling her hair. Ayano looked in the back window and saw the police chasing them down. They recognized the Endo's car and followed closely. Info looked back too and gritted her teeth. The driver took a sharp left, which the police copied. People stuck in the middle of the street sprinted to the other side of the road with their pets and kids.

"JUST DRIVE OFF THE PIER!" Info shouted.

Ayano flinched at how much Info was panicking. She rolled down the window and looked back at the police. She looked around for something sharp. She checked around in her bag and Info's. 

"What are you doing?" Info asked.

Ayano found a few stray nails and dumped them out the window. It only popped one of the police car's tires, but the others seemed fine. Ayano took a moment to think again and started throwing as much as she could out the window that could cause damage. She checked in both of their bags for anymore things and found Info Chan's pepper spray. She just started spraying it at the police cars so it could irritate the air and cover the windows.

It worked to a degree, staining a bit of the police windows. However, they were still on their tail. Ayano threw the can at the nearest cop car as hard as she could and desperately looked around for something else. Info Chan was just covering her face.

" _Just....give up Ayano... There's no point..._ "

Ayano just looked at her shivering.

"I don't want this to slip from us! I can't! I WON'T LET-"

"Ayano..."

"Call your dad!" Ayano said. Info groaned.

" _Honestly, I'd rather get arrested..._ " Info said. She looked at the driver, "Just...pull over... UGH..."

"Can't your dad bail you out?" Ayano asked.

"I'm hoping that..." Info said.

The driver pulled over and the police swarmed them. Police started going toward the car and knocked on the window. The girls didn't move. They just looked at each other. Ayano slowly gave Info a hug. However, it was more like leaning on her than a proper hug. Info was sitting there stiff with her eyes wide open and gritting her teeth.

"Akira Endo, step out of the car," an officer ordered.

Info glared like a mad woman at the police. Ayano just continued to rest against her. Info Chan began to text her father.

"Father, I am being arrested. Someone found out my identity and I will need you to bail me out of Buraza Jail..." Info sent.

She waited for a reply and looked at Ayano. The driver had his hands up, while Ayano just sat there teary eyed. The moment she gets a new light of her life, it gets taken away from her. Info raised Ayano up and her heart sank from the look Ayano had. She never seen her so broken. She just rested her back against herself and felt her phone buzzed. She picked up.

"Hello?...."

" _If you think I'm bailing you out of jail again, you are mistaken... You had ONE JOB and that was not to have your identity spilled... Incompetent... I should have only given my knowledge to your sister Tekuno..._ "

He hung up. Info groaned and faced Ayano.

" _I'm... not getting out of jail for a while... so um... I guess this is it..._ " Info Chan said.

" _How long?..._ "

" _...Long..._ "

" _Like......forever long?..._ "

". _....Likely..._ "

The police knocked on the window again. They were getting impatient. Info looked at Ayano.

"....Sorry..." Info said under her breath.

She kissed Ayano's cheek before getting out of the car. The police came over to her and handcuffed her. They went to get Ayano and handcuffed her as well to question her. 


	15. (13.2) Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Warning. Some murder, but then again, this is Yandere Simulator...

 

**One Week Later, Monday, 6:50 am**

Info Chan was found guilty of numerous illegal activities, including the selling of information, help with multiple murders, including the murder of Osana Najimi, and helping gangs with disposing evidence of criminal activity. This was also followed along with the selling of lewd photos regarding other students' underwear at Akademi High. She was arrested and has a sentence of 30 years to life in prison.

When Ayano heard the news, she just stayed indoors. She hadn't went to school since.

"I can do one of two things..." Ayano started, "I could either end my life... or do something drastic that will affect me forever..."

She stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a butcher knife. She took out some paper and a pencil and began to write a short note. She left it on the kitchen counter. She headed out the door and to school, placing the knife in her bag.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

At 7 am, she made it to school, along with everyone there. Kizana saw her and just rolled her eyes. Ayano didn't even change her shoes. She just went to the roof top and simply waited. Eventually, she saw Sakyu walking with her sister and proceeded to go over to the opposite side of the roof. She approached them and the sisters looked at her with disdain.

"What do you want?..." Sakyu said, "And don't try to say any lies this time..."

There was a nearby student council member on watch, observing the situation. Ayano immediately pulled out her knife and grabbed onto Sakyu. Sakyu screamed and both Inkyu and Kuroko ran over to stop her. Ayano sent the knife straight into Sakyu's side without hesitation before seeing the other two charge after her. She shoved her and sent Sakyu over the railing and off the roof.

Kuroko took out her pepper spray given to her but the staff, but Ayano ducked and tackled Kuroko. Kuroko tried to wrestle her off, but Ayano started stabbing into her arms. Ayano had a twisted smile, knowing exactly what she was doing. Inkyu screamed and took a picture. She began to run and dialed the police's number.

"Release me!" Kuroko ordered.

" **I just need a few deaths to get 30 to life in jail!** " Ayano responded.

Kuroko looked at her puzzled and shaking.

"....Why would you want such a life??"

Ayano yanked the pepper spray out of her hands and sprayed the student council member with it. She ran off while she screamed.

" **We will be reunited!** " Ayano yelled happily.

Haruda was on her way down the stairs. Ayano chased after her and got close enough to push her down the stairs. A bunch of students saw and either ran or went to tackle her, especially the Martial Arts club. She ran up the stairs and sprinted so that she could go to the other side. She was running both with a smile and tears in her eyes. She began to laugh as she ran, knowing what the end result would be.

She quickly headed down to the gym to get Kizana. On the way there, Asu saw Ayano with blood on her shirt and sprinting while she was out on the track. Asu immediately texted Kizana. She could hear the police cars coming down. Kizana heard her phone's tone and checked the message.

"She's after you! RUN!" Asu had messaged.

The Drama Club heard the door burst open, seeing Ayano breathing heavily. She ran over to them, to which them members ran off screaming. Kizana headed to the back stage and ran up the stairs to reach the above stage structure. Ayano looked up and decided to forget about her. She ran out of the gym and looked around for the police. Kizana looked down and took out her phone. She messaged the group about what was happening.

The police had just arrived at school and were heading toward the doors. Students that were near her were just staring at her bloody clothing. She stared back at them and teased them with the knife, to which they backed off, or ran away. She had dropped the knife and ran off into the building. She slipped from the blood on her shoes and waved her arms around to balance herself. However, she fell flat on her back anyway. A teacher spotted her.

"What on earth happened to you??" The teacher yelled.

Ayano was just giggling to herself in a deranged fashion. She hugged around her body.

" _Hm hm hm hm you and me will be together forever Akira....In jail, but it's forever...aheheHEheHEhe..._ " Ayano said to herself.

Her laughter had a mixture of pride and shame for what she's done today. There goes her normal life with a normal enough family. The police had found Sakyu Basu's body in the front of the school, then spotted Ayano laying on the floor covered in blood. They immediately walk in and looked down at her, seeing that she was alive and smiling.

" _I .....stabbed her officer..._ " Ayano said, " _She was..... a problem for me... I also killed Osana Najimi..._ "

She said in a cracking voice. The officers were puzzled by her just openly admitting to the crime, but turned her around, handcuffed her, and lifted her up off the floor to bring her to the car anyway. She laughed out of her mind as she was being carried away.

______________________________________________________________________

 

The police questioned Ayano anyway, suspicious of her honesty, but DNA tests revealed that she indeed took the life of Sakyu Basu and injured Haruda Puresa that day. As she wanted, she was taken to Buraza Prison...

When she arrived, she was being led to her jail cell. She was led to the same cell as Info Chan, along with another older woman. Info looked up and stared in shock at Ayano before her. Ayano smiled warmly back at Info and hugged around her neck. The older woman just raised a brow.

".....You didn't..."

"I did!" Ayano said, "I have 30 to life in jail like you do! Do you know what this means? We'll be together forever, darling!"

"Ayano! We're in jail!"

"But we're in jail together! We can still share food~"

"Ayano...  **We. Are. In. JAIL.** "

"I know I know, but with you, it will be bearable. If it gets boring, we can try to escape."

"One, you're being too loud, and two, you don't just  _escape_  jail that easily..." Info said.

She facepalmed at Ayano's enthusiasm.

"Well think of it this way, you don't have to worry about your information being spilled again," Ayano said.

" _You......you really are something, aren't you?..._ " Info asked.

Ayano kissed Info Chan's cheek and leaned against her. Info Chan looked out the window and below, seeing that this will be her and Ayano's new home...forever... 


	16. Jail Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the letter, I decided to use align center so the letter can stand out. If this bothers you, please tell me because I honestly couldn't decide if it would look better align center or regular align left. Thanks :)

**2 Weeks Later, Monday, 6:50 pm**

Mr. and Mrs. Aishi returned home from their trip to America. Ryoba happily walked in while Mr. Aishi's eyes revealed that he had seen some unseeable things. Ryoba looked around the house for Ayano.

"Ayano darling, we're hooooome!" Ryoba said sweetly. 

She heard no reply back and cleared her throat.

" **I SAAAID** , Ayano darling we're hooooome!!" She said holding out her arms to hug someone.

"Ayano?" Mr. Aishi called.

He headed into the kitchen with Ryoba following. There was a short note on the counter. Ryoba picked it up and read it with her husband.

" _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _By the time you read this, I should be in jail. I did it on purpose so that I can be with my senpai. Turns out, I had a false senpai that revealed to me my real one. Hard to explain right now since my mind is racing, but I want you to know that I'm reaching for life with no bail, since that's what my senpai Akira got. Me and her will be happy together in jail, because all we need is each other._ "

Ryoba and Mr. Aishi just read the rest of the note with their jaws dropped.

_"It started when I thought that this boy named Taro was my senpai... Soooo turns out... he's not interested in girls.... aaaaand when I tried to get rid of his boyfriend, he tried to get rid of me.... I think he might be from a family like ours... but anyway, my real senpai is a girl named Arika, but she's into illegal activity..."_

Mr. Aishi just glared at Ryoba, who started sweating. 

_"I would write a little more flowery right now, but I'm in an end-all-lives mood, so just bare with me... She taught me to want more than the basics in life, and I fallen for her over it. I felt human around her, especially because she didn't seem perfect."_

"Well... At least she fell in love, right?" Ryoba asked.

Mr. Aishi didn't respond. 

_"She got arrested not to long ago with 30 to life in jail. Instead of ending my life like promised, I decided that I was going to go with her to jail. I will NOT let another slip from me. So, at the time of writing this, I plan to get at least two murders once I get to school today so I can solidify my sentence."_

_"O-Oh...." Ryoba said._

_Her eyes were widened. Mr. Aishi was gripping the page so hard that he was nearly ripping it at the top. His hands were shaking. Ryoba could slightly hear the scream Mr. Aishi was holding in._

_"Either way, thanks mom for believing in me and my future, and hopefully you guys can see what a wonderful senpai I have now, here in Buraza Jail_.  _Welp, see you soon... Maybe? My sentence was a bit fuzzy in the details._

_-Ayano."_

 

Ryoba placed the note down and just twiddled her fingers while her husband glared at her.

" _....She doesn't need HEEELP you said.... **She would be FIIIINE you said...**_ " Mr. Aishi went off.

" _Aheheheh..._  I'm happy for her, but at the same time... this is.....different... from the usual set up..." Ryoba said, " _I didn't expect her to WANT to go to jail... uh...crazy world...huh?_ "

Mr. Aishi just growled and rested his head on the counter.

 

Ayano and Info Chan were now together forever in jail serving their sentences. Ayano walked around her cell with pride, knowing that as long as she had good behavior for now on, she and Info wouldn't likely not be separated. All her rivals in life were likely defeated and...

_they lived... happily ever after?..._

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you for those who made it to this end! This ending currently does not have a Sequel, but I'm debating a jail break scenario. This entire story was a midway to the proper sequel of my original fanfic Do It (Budo x Taro) fanfic. If you want to read that, check the series part


End file.
